Octavia
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: To OMGCat: I checked and double checked. Octavia is not a sue. Trust me, I made sure of it. Yes, it's ooc, but most people can live with that, thank you very much. Anyway, Draco fall in love with a very unlikely young woman.
1. prologue

Prologue

"_Look—" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy._

_Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer._

_It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves._

_Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered….Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered it's head in the wound on the animal's side, and began to drink it's blood._

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted—so did Fang._

From here, we know what happened to Harry, but what about Draco Malfoy?

Shall I tell you?

Draco and Fang ran back to Hagrid as fast as they could. All the while, screaming bloody murder. Fang barked madly, gaining speed and left Draco alone in the forest.

"Stupid dog! Don't leave me—oof!" Draco tripped, falling on the forest floor. He stood, wiping the dirt of his hands and his trousers. He sat on the large, smooth stone he tripped over and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered, holding his wand over his foot. His ankle didn't look to bad. He could walk. Barely.

Draco stood and looked about. _Where had Fang gone off too?_ Draco thought. "Stupid dog," he muttered, he sent up a red spark. Sitting back on the stone, he looked about.

The wind moaned and Draco jumped up again, wand out and ready to send up another spark if need be.

The stone glowed and a cracking sound penetrated the silence. Draco stared at the stone for a moment before looking at the top of it. "Lumos," he said. Holding the light over the stone, he found words:

**HIC IACIO OCTAVIA NUNQUAM FUTURUS PRIVATUS**

**DCCCXCV-CMXII**

Draco didn't know what this meant, but his curiosity, surprisingly, overcame his caution and he examined the area around it. Parts of the stone looked lighter than the rest. Looking on the ground, he found a broken chain.

_Why would a stone have a chain on it?_

"Malfoy, where's Harry?"

Draco spun around to see Granger, Longbottom, and Hagrid. Fang was panting beside him.

"Oh…" he said, realizing his mistake. "I ran off without him."

Hagrid gave him a nasty look that made him shiver. "Neville, you stay here with Fang and this idiot. Hermione, come with me." Hagrid strode quickly through the trees and Granger had to run to keep up with him.

Longbottom quivered where he stood. Draco swore that Longbottom was going to pee his pants. But not wanting to be told off by Hagrid again, Draco did nothing. "Come here and help me read this."

Longbottom blinked and moved closer hesitantly. Looking at the words he shrugged. "I don't know what it says, but I can say that it's Latin. I can tell you the dates, though."

"All right, then. What are the dates? Where are the dates?"

Longbottom pointed at the letters DCCXCV-CMXII. "That says eight hundred ninety-five to nine hundred twelve. Why'd you stop at a coffin?"

Draco paled. "Coffin?"

"Well, it looks like a very old coffin to me."

"I thought it was just a stone?"

"As smooth as it is? And the dates? It looks like the dates of someone's life. Whoever it is, they didn't live long."

Draco didn't like this. _How did I not get that?_ "Well," Draco said. "I guess you do have a brain in there. Of all things I'd expect you to remember, I didn't think you'd remember how to read Latin."

"I don't, I just know how to tell the dates because my Gran uses Latin numerals all the time at home. If I wanted to know what time it was, I had to remember the numerals."

"Weird."

The trees rustled and the two boys jumped. Hagrid, Granger, and Potter came through. Potter's brow was furrowed in deep thought. Draco didn't want to know what was going through Potter's head.

"Let's get back before we get separated again," Hagrid said. They went back to the school and to bed.

Draco soon forgot about the coffin he found that night.

* * *

I was going to wait to post this until it was done, but it's almost finished, so...why not? :)


	2. Proper History

Chapter 1: Proper History

Draco was drooping off. He didn't realize he was drooling until a dollop tickled his chin. He hastily wiped it away and glanced up at the board.

_More Goblin Wars, _he thought, _great. _

Binns kept droning without stop. _Of all things he could do, he could at least teach something that's actually noteworthy,_ Draco thought. He snorted.

"Mr. Miller," Binns said, "Does something amuse you?"

"That's Malfoy, and no sir," Draco said.

Binns gave him a nasty look, but went on droning. Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair.

_I hate this class_. Draco looked around secretively. Vincent and Gregory were snoring at their desk. Pansy was close to falling asleep, but kept awake solely by will power. Blaise snorted in his sleep beside Draco. Other students were fairing best they could, but sure enough, Draco was just as bored as the others.

Deciding to risk getting points off—they were close enough to the top to be alright if he lost a couple of points. And if he got detention, fine. It was worth it. After seven years, he was tired of this.

Draco raised his hand. This was as Gryffendor like a Slytherin could get. Binns stopped talking and blinked. "Yes, Mr. Malloy."

"Malfoy," Draco spat. "Sir, don't you think that there are other parts of history that really should be taught?"

Binns blinked. "Go on."

"What about the history of the school? And Merlin? Have we ever had a lesson about him and Morgan le Fay? And there are other wars that were fought in history besides the Goblin Wars, as important as they are. What about the previous dark lords and the ones who defeated them? And legends, as fabricated as they are, are important pieces to history whether fabricated or not. Surely, there must be something else you could teach other than Goblin Wars."

The look on Binns' face would make any student quiver in their seat. Draco tried to control himself under the furious gaze. "Detention, Mallory. Class dismissed."

Binns vanished into the wall. Draco blinked, and smirked. _Not one point taken._

"Bloody hell," Blaise said, smiling. "That was brilliant, Drake. I've never seen Binns so pissed off."

"Me neither," Draco said. "I wish Potter would have seen that."

Potter, Granger, and Weasley dropped out that year. Draco was unsure why…especially in Granger's case. It would have been more fun this year if they didn't. Of all the teachers still around, Binns and Snape were the only ones that neither quit nor died. In fact, Professor Snape was now Headmaster Snape.

Draco and the others left the classroom and headed back to the Slytherin common room. As they lounged, laughing and congratulating Draco, an owl tapped one of the windows and someone opened it for the fowl.

It dropped the note on the table.

_Detention tonight is in my classroom, Mr. Mellon, after dinner. You want a "proper" lesson? Fine. Bring parchment and a writing utensil._

Draco blinked and pocketed the note. He grabbed his things again and they headed to Dark Arts class.

That evening, he entered Binns classroom. It felt eerie. Binns was there at the desk.

"Take a seat, Mr. Marshall."

"It's Malfoy," Draco muttered, taking a seat.

Binns opened a book. "Here's one of the legends you so claim is important," he said. "Pay attention. Tell me afterwards what is really so important about it. What is the meaning behind the legend?"

Draco took out his parchment, quill, and inkwell. Once ready, Binns began to read aloud and Draco waited for something important to come up.

"At the beginning of Hogwarts first years, a student named Octavia, a muggle-born peasant girl whisked away from her family by Godric Gryffendor himself, became one of the first students ever to set foot in the castle walls. When she was taken by Gryffendor, she was disowned by her parents and adopted by Gryffendor. Hence, she is said to be his daughter, Octavia Gryffendor.

"Octavia lived with him since the year of Hogwarts founding. However," Binns glanced at Draco, who finished the note he was taking and looked back up.

"However, sir?"

"She met a man in the Town of Hogsmeade. This man was named Augustan Mello," Binns stopped reading again. "Perhaps you have heard of this man, Mr. Maine?"

"Malfoy. And yes. He was a vampire lord."

Binns continued. "Augustan took a liking to Octavia. He said he would not kiss her until she had graduated from Hogwarts. Agreeing to his terms, Octavia graduated with flying colors. Her adopted father was very proud of her. But the night after she graduated, she left the school to seek out Augustan and receive her promised kiss. She found him waiting for her by a Willow Tree that once resided near the lake. She demanded her kiss from him as he promised her the year they met. Augustan embraced her and gave her the kiss he promised her, and turned her into a vampire.

"Octavia, when she realized what had happened to her, ran back to the school, wailing for her father. She did not meet with Gryffendor first, but found Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin who had heard her screams. When they found her, Slytherin sent Ravenclaw for Gryffendor. He took her to their meeting room, presumed to now be the Hospital Wing. Helga Hufflepuff helped restrain her and wash the blood off. When Gryffendor arrived with Ravenclaw, he demanded Octavia to tell him who bit her. Frightened and ashamed, Octavia told her father everything.

"Gryffendor was furious at Octavia for carrying out a secret courtship with Augustan. Yet he did not have the heart to punish her justly or mercifully kill her. Instead, out of love for her, he had her bound and locked in a stone coffin, enchanted to remain closed so long as the locks were left alone.

"Gryffendor then sought for Augustan, intent on slaying him. Leading those who would follow him, they hunted Augustan for many months, leaving the school in the hands of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Raven-claw. Three years passed before Gryffendor returned, with no success. Since the night of Octavia's conversion, Augustan had not been seen and every hint of a vampire was not Augustan. To this day, it is said that Octavia sleeps deeply in her stone coffin, waiting for her father—or someone of choice blood—to set her free." Binns snapped the book close. "So, tell me, Mr. Magyar, what is the importance of _that_?"

Draco set the quill down and thought about it. "Well, what if it's an actual event that people think is just a piece of good literature? Maybe it means nothing. Maybe it's a warning not to release Octavia or to beware of strange men. It sounds like something that would be told to your daughter to keep her away from strange men. That's the meaning: stay away from strangers. And that's Malfoy, sir."

"It isn't an actual event. If it were so, where is the coffin? Why hasn't Augustan been seen since then?"

"What about that magician Muggles are so fascinated by? Jesus Christ, I believe it was they called him. The Muggles, from what I've heard, worship him and claim that he's a god who never dies. How do we know that that's not fabricated?"

"Mr. Mathura," Binns said, exasperated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That concludes your detention. Go to bed."

"Will do, sir. And my name is Malfoy."

Draco left the classroom and headed back to his house. As he walked, he thought about the legend. _Augustan Mello…Godric Gryffendor…Octavia…Hic iacio Octavia numquam futurus privatus…_

Draco stopped. _Where the heck did that come from? _He thought. "Hic iacio Octavia numquam futurus privatus…Here lay Octavia never to be released…"

Draco entered the room and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm, thinking of all the possible places he might have heard it from. He studied Latin over the summers after his first year, certainly, but only because it miffed him that Longbottom knew something that he didn't.

_But still_, he thought, _what does that mean? _

Draco lay in bed, getting a headache from all the brooding he was doing. Finally, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

And now, we begin.

Presenting, OCTAVIA ~authoress bows~


	3. memory

Chapter 2: Memory

_Draco was running in the forbidden forest. Something had scared him. He tripped over something sharp and solid. Getting up, he looked at the rock he tripped over. _

_It was too big and smooth to be a rock. It had chain seals on it. The stone began to shake. Softly at first, but the shaking grew more violent until the chains snapped off and the stone lifted. It almost fell atop Draco, but he jumped back and it fell to the ground with a bang. Looking back at the coffin, something was climbing out. It looked like a woman._

_Her arms were bone thin and she was dressed in a very old dress still kept in perfect condition. A mass of white hair veiled her face. Draco couldn't move. When the woman got out of what he now knew was a stone coffin, he tried to move, but couldn't._

"_Augustan, why?" she said. Her appearance was that of an old woman, but her voice was that of a girl no older than Draco was. _

_She reached out to touch him and Draco bolted. The woman ran after him and grabbed his wrist pulling him back. Draco turned to slap her away and choked back a scream. _

_Her eyes were blood red and glowing against the light and tears ran down her hallow cheeks. Her fangs were ready to bite. She pulled Draco closer to her. "Augustan, I love you, why would you do this to me?" She lowered her jaws to Draco's neck, ready to bite._

Draco woke with a start. Every inch of him was covered in sweat. Getting out of bed, he quickly cleaned the sheets and headed into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stripped out of his wet clothes.

He berated himself for the nightmare, but every time he thought of it, shivers ran down his spine. Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He took a book and went downstairs to read. But the words didn't process in his brain. Closing the book, Draco leaned back. "It was just a dream," he said to himself, "Just a dream."

"Draco?"

Draco looked up at Pansy. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," she said, taking a seat next to him. "Is something wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "It was just a dream, nothing worth talking about."

Pansy frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Draco assured her, snarling. He wasn't sure why he was snarling at Pansy for being concerned. It was stupid, and yet he still glared at her. Pansy bit her lip and stood.

"Well, alright then," she said. "I'm going back to bed. I just came down because I heard something. Guess I shouldn't have bothered."

Draco said nothing and Pansy stomped back upstairs. Lying on the couch, Draco gazed at the stone ceiling, decorated only by iron chandeliers, and drifted back to sleep.

The stone coffin flashed through his mind again and he wrenched his eyes back open. He sat up and banged his head into something hard.

"Ouch!" he shouted, clutching his forehead. The thing he hit had clattered to floor and he reached for his wand, only to realize that he left it upstairs in the dormitory. He lowered his hand from his forehead. "Who's there?"

"None thou shouldst be concerned with," said a rich, feminine voice. "Please, I'm starving. I need to feed. Will thou not be a kind heart and give me something to feed upon?"

"And risk detention?!"

"What is detention?"

Draco looked at the outline of the person in the dim light. It looked like a girl. "How would you not know what detention is? It's a punishment in which you're assigned to a task to complete and…yeah."

"Odd," she said. "How would doing a task be a punishment?"

"Because it's not something you want to do."

"Oh." There was a slight pause. He wasn't sure what to do to help this girl. Draco got off the couch and walked to the clock. Looking closely, Draco knew that it would be pure suicide to go to the kitchens right now. He doubted that the house elves would be up at three o'clock in the morning.

"Can you wait until morning? You could probably join me and my classmates in the Great Hall. Er…who are you anyway?"

"Oh!" she said, startled. "Forgive me for not being polite and introducing myself first. I am the daughter of Headmaster Godric Gryffendor, Octavia."

Draco laughed. "Right…you're Octavia Gryffendor."

"Why dost thou jest?"

"If you're really Octavia Gryffendor, you'd be at least a thousand years old."

The girl who claimed to be Octavia was silent. "A thousand years? Pray tell, what year is it now?"

"1997."

"But then…Father is…"

"Godric Gryffendor's been dead for centuries," Draco said. "And supposedly, his daughter was locked away in a coffin somewhere near the school. If she's still alive, she'd be there."

"But the seal came off! I was freed from my sleep! I even stayed away from humans, feeding only on animals—not unicorns, of course, but still!"

She began to cry. Loudly.

"Sshh!" Draco said, panicking. "Do you want to wake the house?!"

"Be silent," she shouted. Draco jumped back. "I have every right to be upset! My father is dead! I didn't even get to tell him goodbye or apologize for my folly!"

"Folly?" Draco asked. "Oh…you mean your rondevouxs with your old boyfriend, Augustan."

Octavia stopped crying, and looked at Draco. With speed that Draco had never seen before, she was in front of him. Red eyes, redder than blood, bore into him. He wanted to take a step back, but was already against the wall. "Never," she hissed. "Mention him to me. He stole everything from me and made my father hate me."

"I thought it was because your father loved you that he couldn't kill you," Draco said.

"For love he couldst not take my life. For the protection of his precious school he imprisoned me. I'd rather he had driven a stake into my heart that shall never beat again. That would have been love, to have killed me, but no. My father did not love me after I became a daughter of the night and decided that I would sleep forever—never to be released." She spat the last four words as if they were venom.

Draco wanted to run. However, he wondered, if he did would Octavia chase him? He wasn't sure what else to do. "You've been living on animals for how long?"

"A long time," Octavia said. "A little boy with sweet smelling blood broke the seal and freed me. It was his scent that woke me. But I didn't want to scare him because he was already scared. I could smell the fear off of him. I think his name started with an M."

Draco blinked. Well, that narrowed it down considerably. Anyone could have a name that started with M, both first and last. _Hell_, he thought, _it could be me._

"Thou didst not give thy name in return," Octavia lectured.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? That name sounds right…Could I taste your blood?" she asked. "Just to make sure," she added hastily.

Draco blinked. _Well…what's the harm? _"It won't turn me into a vampire right?"

"No, I don't think so," she said. "Not if I take thy blood from thy wrist."

Draco took a breath and held out his arm. "Here, not all of my blood now."

"I thank ye," Octavia said, taking Draco's wrist in her hands. Draco tried not to pull back. Her touch was like ice. She fastened her jaws on his wrist and Draco felt the fangs puncture him. He winced and his vision blurred.

"_Hello, child," Draco saw a man with long brown hair and bright red eyes in an old style wizard robe approach him. "Dost thou know the way to the inn?"_

"_Of course, sir," Octavia's voice answered from Draco's throat. "Follow me."_

_The vision blurred. The man was still there, but now he was at the Three Broomsticks. _

"_Lady Octavia, thou art ravishing this fine night."_

"_I thank ye," Octavia answered, again from Draco. "I am glad thou could come in such haste. Sir Augustan, I want to know why thou hast not kissed me yet."_

_The man—Augustan—smirked. "Thou art still a child, dear Octavia. If thou so wish it, when thou hast become a full grown woman and no longer under your father's tutelage at the school—may it be a great success for many years to come—then I will grant you a kiss."_

_His vision blurred again._

_This time, he was in Augustan's embrace. "Octavia, live with me for eternity," he whispered in Draco's ear._

_His jaws clamped down on Draco's neck and Octavia screamed. Draco tried to wrench himself free from Augustan. Everything went black and when the vision returned, Draco was on the ground, covered in blood._

He woke up on the couch, tired and dizzy. Octavia was no where to be found. Rising, Draco felt his vision blur and he laid back down. His arm felt numb and heavy. He raised it and looked at his wrist. Two puncture marks were on his wrist.

_So I was visited by a vampire who claimed to be Octavia Gryffendor._

Draco turned on his side and looked around the room. No one was there. The clock began to sing. Draco maneuvered himself to look at the clock. He felt too tired to do anything regarding classes. It was Transfiguration, which was usually began at ten thirty and ended at twelve. It was eleven thirty.

Draco went back to sleep, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He couldn't go to the Hospital Wing. He'd pass out before getting there. Instead, he just closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

When Draco woke again, it was fifteen after noon. Millicent was there. She smirked.

"Guess we didn't need to get you a prince huh, Sleeping Beauty?" she joked.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Millicent said. "Blaise said to let you sleep because you were tossing and turning and had trouble sleeping all night, and you were so peaceful no one felt right waking you for school. We let Professor Snape know that you had a rough night so he talked to the teachers and though some of them wanted to wake you up brutally, he kept them off you. End of story. Ready for afternoon classes?"

"No," Draco mumbled. "I feel really sick."

"You look sick. I've never seen you look so ill before. What did you do? Eat dragon dung?"

"Shut up," Draco mumbled, "I'm dizzy, is all."

"Don't get a cockney accent too quick now. A house elf will be by with food soon. Eat it and see how you feel after that."

Millicent left.

Draco began to wonder what happened to Octavia after she drank his blood, but otherwise went back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait-I was hoping for A) more reviews and B) another chapter to be finished. Oh well.


	4. Resonance

Chapter 3: Resonance

Draco felt much better that evening and decided to join his class mates for dinner in the Great Hall. He showered again and went to his closet to change into a uniform.

He closed it before screaming—which he stifled quite well. Octavia, strangely, was sleeping in his closet. He opened it again and sure enough, a sleeping vampire was resting in his closet. Draco grabbed his clothes and laid them on the bed before examining the vampire.

Octavia's hair was ebony black and her skin unhealthily pale. Her lips were blood red and fangs protruded over her lower lip. There was not a blemish on her white face. Draco closed the door and changed into his clothes.

"Seriously," he muttered at the crack in closet, "what if someone finds you there?"

"Thou seems well now," Octavia snapped. "If thou hast the voice to rebuke, then use it to regain thy energy. Leave me in peace."

Draco frowned and left the room. "Fine," he shouted at the closet, "be that way."

He shut the door and headed upstairs to the Great Hall. He stopped for a moment due to a fainting spell and supported himself against the wall.

_The hall, as usual, was lit by candlelight. However, no one around him was in the required school uniform. A man with red hair and deep blue eyes approached him. Draco was reminded of Weasley, watching him._

"_Octavia, child, come and join thy father for the evening meal this night," he said._

"_If thou wish it, Father, thou and I shall dine," Octavia answered from Draco's mouth. The man offered his arm to Draco and he took it. Passing by a window, Draco looked at his reflection. It was Octavia. _

_She had a healthy glow about her: rosy cheeks, a light pale skin tone, deep hazel brown eyes and her hair looked slightly lighter than it did when he looked at it before. Her lips were not blood red, but rosy pink._

_He averted his gaze away from the reflection in the window and entered the Great Hall. The students stood and bowed to him and Godric Gryffendor._

Draco opened his eyes. Lucius Malfoy stood before him.

"Draco," his father said, giving him a slightly worried glance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Father," he said.

"You almost collapsed," Lucius said. "If something is wrong, Draco, tell me now. The others are waiting for me to bring you in for interrogation."

"They want to know why I missed school," he stated.

Lucius nodded. "They think you stupidly ditched after having detention with Professor Binns. Speaking of which, _why_ did you get detention in his class?"

Draco laughed nervously. "It was nothing, Father; I was tired always having to hear him drone on about the goblin wars. But it wasn't much of a detention. I only had to take notes on a legend he told me and give him the meaning behind it."

"And the meaning?"

"Beware of strangers."

Lucius chuckled. "Come on, boy," he said, clapping Draco on the shoulder, "we best join the others for dinner."

"Right," Draco said. Lucius was assigned to a school position as the new Transfiguration teacher. It bothered Draco once in a while, but otherwise, he kept silent on the matter.

_It must have been harder for Octavia, _he thought, _her Dad's a school founder and was one of the first headmasters after all. My Dad's just a lowly teacher now._

Draco looked at his reflection in the window. He saw what he ought to see—himself: flaxen blonde hair, grey blue eyes, a thin face, and a pointed nose. He averted his gaze and entered the hall. Lucius let him go to the Slytherin table.

Sitting between to Blaise and a sixth year student, across from Vincent and Gregory, Draco began to eat.

The chicken tasted strange. It was too thick and chewy. He took a drink of pumpkin juice. It was too sweet. He vanished the food from his plate and dished the potatoes and other vegetables instead and refilled his goblet with water. The water was too bland.

"Draco, are you alright?" Vincent asked.

Draco shook his head, glaring at him. "Do I look alright to you?"

Vincent shrugged. "I was wondering because you usually like chicken and roast. And you always down your goblet pretty fast."

"Everything tastes…artificial."

"What?"

"Fake."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with Draco?" Gregory asked.

"Something's wrong with his mouth."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Draco bellowed, jumping out of his seat. "Fine, you know what, forget this shit, _Vin,_" he said tapping the goblet. The water turned into red wine. Draco took a sip. That tasted better than the water and the juice.

"Since when do you drink wine?" Blaise asked, tapping his knife on the plate.

"Since now," Draco snarled, taking a seat again. He caught the prying eyes of the Death Eaters posing as teachers and hid his face from view. A note materialized onto the table.

_Don't loose your calm, boy._

No need to ask who sent that. He glanced up at his Aunt Bellatrix—now teaching Astronomy—and smirked at her. Aunt Bellatrix raised a penciled eyebrow in warning. Draco sighed and returned to his food.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been trying to finish the story for you guys. It's not done yet, but it's got an actual ending now, so I hope you enjoy what I can dish out for you guys for now. Reviews and flames both appreciated.


	5. Interogation

Chapter 4: Interogation

"I told you," Draco repeated, "I had trouble sleeping, went downstairs to try and read in hopes I'd get a little tired and fall asleep, and overslept like crazy," Draco repeated.

Professor Snape sighed, rubbing his temples. Draco knew that the new headmaster believed him—Snape WAS his godfather and favorite teacher, and knew when Draco was telling the truth or not. Even his own father knew he was telling the truth. Well, partly.

Who'd want to tell a group of twisted minded adults and psychopaths—let alone any adult—that the real reason you missed school for a day after receiving detention was that you had blood drained from a one thousand year old vampire presumed to be locked away in a stone coffin somewhere near the school?

The others—who were less likely to trust Draco—glanced at each other.

"I propose the use of vetiserum," Aunt Bellatrix stated.

Draco tried not to appear frightened by this. He knew if he did, than it would tell them that he was hiding something from them.

Snape glanced at Draco and nodded. "Fine, three drops will be sufficient."

A death eater pried Draco's mouth open and administered the drops.

"I will tell you if his story is true or not," Snape said.

"Are you mad?"

"We want to hear the verdict ourselves!"

"Lucius and I will stay."

"I'm his aunt!"

"No," Snape shouted. "Lucius and I will speak with Young Mr. Malfoy alone."

The others filed out angrily. Bellatrix left last, slamming the door. Draco was grateful to Professor Snape, but he wished that his father was barred as well.

"Draco, did you really have trouble sleeping last night?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Why?"

Draco hesitated. "I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"Just a legend I heard in detention. I told you about it on the way to dinner, Father. The message was stay away from strangers."

"Who was the legend about?"

"Octavia Gryffendor and Augustan Mello."

"And this nightmare kept you up?"

"For a little while."

"What happened after you woke up?"

"I cleaned my bed sheets, took a shower, and went downstairs to read."

"Did you fall back asleep?"

"Yes."

"Did you wake up again?"

"Yes."

"At what time?"

"About three o'clock in the morning."

"What woke you the second time?"

"The nightmare I had earlier."

"It came back?"

"Yes."

"What happened after that?"

Draco paused. It was after that he found Octavia in the Common Room.

"Draco, answer your father," Snape snarled.

"There…" he began. _But what will they do to Octavia? _"There was a vampire standing over me."

Snape and Lucius blinked. "Did the vetiserum wear off?"

"Shouldn't have," Snape said. "One more drop and then we'll repeat the question."

Draco bolted for the door.

"Petrificus Totalus," Snape said. Draco's limbs snapped together and he toppled over. Lucius dragged him back to the seat and administered the fourth drop.

Snape muttered the reversal spell and Draco glowered at him. "Was there really a vampire standing over you when you woke up in the Slytherin common room?"

"Yes," Draco said grudgingly. _Sorry, Octavia._

"Did the vampire tell you his name?"

"Yes, she did."

"What was it?"

Draco bit his lip to keep from saying it.

"Answer me."

"Octavia Gryffendor."

Both men exchanged glances. Lucius asked the next question. "This is the same woman that the legend was about?"

"Yes."

"Considering that Augustan Mello was a major key in the legend, I figured that it would be obvious that the girl would have been turned," Snape muttered. He turned back to Draco. "Did she take blood?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I let her."

Lucius' already pale face paled further. "You _let_ a vampire drink your blood?"

"She was looking for someone whose name started with an M. She knew the scent of his or her blood and asked if she could check by taking some of my blood."

"Draco," Snape said. "You _never_ let a vampire take your blood. Once you do, you're bound to them for eternity. Either they'll turn you, kill you, or haunt you. Have you any idea how many women _die_ when impregnated by a vampire?"

"I'm a man," Draco snarled, offended. "I won't get pregnant."

Snape sighed and Lucius slumped into a chair, holding his head in his hands. "Dear Merlin! What have you done, Draco?"

"Other than let a vampire drink my blood?"

"Is she still in the school?"

Draco bit his lip again.

"Draco, we need to get rid of her," Snape urged.

"NO!" Draco shouted, jumping out of his seat. "She's harmless! I know she's harmless! I'll keep her in line!"

"Draco," Lucius began. "She isn't harmless. She could kill you. She almost did kill you last night. Not only that; I now know why you almost passed out in the hallway earlier: it's the resonance—the connection you now have with her. You have seen into her memory and her deepest thoughts. She has control over you, not the other way around."

"I won't let you kill her!" Draco shouted. "Please, if it gets really bad, fine. I won't stand in your way. But give me a few days with her. She was stuck in a coffin for a thousand years or so. Let her see how the world's changed first before killing her."

Snape and Lucius glanced at each other. "We tell them that Draco has been telling the truth and they are not to question him further. The vampire will be kept secret—but only until things escalate out of hand."

"That's rather lenient," Lucius stated.

"Let's let him see for himself," Snape said. "Sometimes the best lessons can only be learned the hard way." He turned to Draco. "Go back to your dorm and get some rest. Lay down some ground rules with your new pet and we'll see how you do after that. If you can do it, you'll be known and Draco Vampire Tamer or something equally warped."

Draco jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. Before the others could question him further, he dashed through them and ran to the Slytherin hallway.

* * *

So...I'm gonna try to post this daily until I've gotten to the chapter I'm on (which is 19). Thanks for all the patience.


	6. Ruby Red

Chapter 5: Ruby Red

Octavia was still in Draco's closet when he returned from the interrogation. She was sleeping still, but when he opened the door to the closet, she moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it that ails thee enough to disturb me as I sleep?"

"My dad and the headmaster know that you're here," Draco whispered harshly.

Octavia blinked. "Dad?"

"My father," Draco clarified. "Did you know that when a vampire drinks human blood that they're bound to them for eternity?"

"Only when it was willing," Octavia said, righting herself and sitting on the bed.

"Does that mean that you're bound to Augustan?"

She blinked, tapped her chin and nodded. "If he liveth still, then I presume it does mean so. Why dost thou ask?"

"Because apparently, when I let you drink my blood, I bound myself to you."

Octavia's eyes widened. "I thought that was only if I drank from thy neck!"

"Not according to my father and the headmaster," Draco snapped. "They wanted to kill you, but I told them to wait and see what happens. You owe me now, so you better behave."

"Thou hast my word and my thanks as a daughter of Godric Gryffendor," Octavia said. "Not one thing will be reported to your father and the headmaster that will reflect negatively against me."

That was reassuring slightly, Draco thought. He sat on the bed next to her. He looked at his hands, unsure what else to say. He glanced at Octavia and wondered how much she actually knew about being a vampire. Despite being locked away for so many years, she seemed so…human.

"Other than drinking blood, do you know anything else about vampires or being a vampire?" he asked.

Octavia shook her head. "I learned some things on my own, but I know nothing beyond that."

"What can you do?"

"I can sleep upside down, catch prey easily, and turn into a wolf. Beyond that, I know nothing," Octavia said. "Do you think I can learn?"

Draco nodded. "Maybe, but I don't think they have classes for vampires. At least, I don't know if they do."

Octavia stood, clutching at the folds of her dress. "Whatever shall I do?" She muttered. "As far as I am concerned, I am at a loss!" She turned to Draco, her eyes glinting. "Maybe it'd be better if I did die. It's not as though I've to live for anything on this earth."

Draco shook his head. "Not yet. Just see how well your Father's school is holding up at least and see how different the times have changed. At least do that."

Octavia sighed. "Very well. If thou wish me to see what the future is, than I shall see it. But after that, my life is mine to control."

Draco shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

"May I partake in thy blood?"

Draco blinked. He was more reluctant now that he knew that he was bound to her. But he held out his wrist any way, knowing that it was too late to take it back.

Octavia cradled his hand gently and placed her jaw along the marks she made the night before.

Draco was once again hit with a resonance.

_The farming village glared at the man that hid him. Draco clutched at his robes._

"_Take her, then," one man said. "If you want her than take her. I shan't have my house sullied by thy kind."_

"_Than if thou renounceth thy claim on her, I shall." The man turned to Draco and took his hand. "Hold on tightly now, child."_

_They apparated. Draco was out of breath and urged himself to breath, bending over and clutching his stomach. He retched._

"_There now, child," the man said, patting his back. "Thou shalt be accustomed to it sooner or later. Now tell me," he bent down to Draco's eye level and smiled kindly at him. "Hast thou a name?"_

_Draco nodded. A child's voice came from his throat. "Octavia," he answered._

"_Hast thou a surname?"_

_Draco shook his head._

_The man patted his head. "I request that thou call me Father now, Octavia. Thy name is Octavia Gryffendor."_

"_Gryffendor?"_

"_Yes. I am your father now, Godric Gryffendor."_

"_Father…"_

Draco woke to someone shoving him. "Draco, get up!" Blaise shouted. Draco shouted and bonked his head against Blaise's.

"Merlin's Pointy Hat, Blaise! Did you have to yell?"

"Best not to have a repeat of yesterday. You were knocked out. Well, whatever, you can sleep in tomorrow all you want: Friday today."

"Nice…" Draco said sardonically. He was anything but thrilled. He got out of bed and carefully opened the closet. Octavia was asleep.

Draco felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He shook his head in hopes of clearing it and grabbed a fresh uniform.

_She's a vampire. It's dangerous to get mixed up with them. She's proof of that._

Draco joined his classmates for breakfast. Nothing really happened as far as the resonance, which he was grateful for.

Draco had trouble eating his food again around lunch. He transformed his food into something that tasted somewhat better and refused to have the juice, turning the water into wine again with a wave of his wand.

Classes were a bore and only got worse when Draco—as well as everyone in his classes—realized that another side effect was that he was now speaking in old English mixed with modern English.

None the less, the day was rather dull. He returned to his dorm after dinner (which he transfigured into something that would better suit his—or was it Octavia's—taste.

After dinner, Draco walked with his classmates back to the room. He headed to his dorm, intending to get any books he needed for research and return to the common room to do homework.

Once upstairs, however, Draco couldn't help but peak into his closet to see if Octavia was still there. She wasn't.

Draco glanced around and noticed that the window was open. He looked outside. It was too dark to see. He began to close the door when someone stuck their hand inside from the outside.

"Argh!" he screamed, jumping back. Octavia came inside. She looked at him once, blinking.

"Why dost thou cry so?"

"You scared me!" Draco snapped.

"My apologies," Octavia said simply. "I was hungry, so I went hunting. I had a stag and for desert, I caught a rabbit." She held up the squirming, grey bunny. "I was wondering if I could have it in the wardrobe."

"No, you can't have it in the wardrobe," Draco snapped. He was still frightened from her entrance, "as if I want rabbit's blood on my clothes."

Octavia pouted, but sat outside and bit the rabbit. It made one choked sound then died. Draco felt queasy and averted his gaze.

He heard a thunk and looked at Octavia. She reentered the room and closed the window. She looked at Draco and his heart skipped a beat. Vampires weren't known as the Spiders of the Human Race for no reason. Even the drop of rabbit's blood that trickled down Octavia's neck seemed to be enticing.

Draco sighed and climbed onto his bed. "I've homework to do," he said, grabbing his potions text book. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"Then give me something to do," Octavia snapped.

Draco glanced up at Octavia. "Like what?"

"Something to read would be nice."

Draco sighed, set his text book down, and looked for a book. He pulled out his copy of Hogwarts a History and handed it to her. "Read this then. You'll probably be amazed."

Octavia blinked and nodded. "I thank ye." She sat at the other end of Draco's bed and opened the book…Upside down. "This is strange writing," she mumbled. Draco looked up and righted the book.

"You were holding it upside down. It's just the same writing as it's always been."

"That's where thou speaketh false," Octavia said. "T'is much different than what I used to get my hands on in my father's study."

"Well, I guess. Muggles came up with books, but since we get Mudbloods coming to school, they brought books with them and eventually Wizards adopted many Muggle devices: books, clothes, learning style."

"But thou dost not approve," Octavia said. "Thy face tells all."

"Of course I bloody well 'don't approve'! I'm a Pureblood, Mudbloods and Muggles are inferior to me."

Octavia stared at him. Draco silenced, feeling as though he crossed the line. "I was a Muggleborn, Draco, adopted by a pureblood. Dost thou not understand thy history? Without Muggles, the Wizard Race could have died out years ago. Muggles were first to be created, and little by little, magic came to them and some of these Muggles became wizards and witches. What kind of History Teacher do you have?"

Draco bit his tongue lightly. Binns wasn't much of a teacher…

"His name is Binns? Professor Binns?"

"Er…"

"A ghost? And he isn't a proper teacher I see. Draco, take me to him."

"Uh, I don't think that'd be a good idea…"

"As daughter of Godric Gryffindor, Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I demand that thou takest me to this Binns."

"You promised not to cause trouble!" Draco snapped.

Her eyes flashed. Draco stepped back and averted his gaze. "I can't do that. I'm in enough trouble as it is with Binns. Octavia, just stay here, if you're that upset by it than why not teach me what Binns isn't."

Octavia kept glaring. "Just thou? I promised not to cause reason for trouble, not to stay hidden."

Draco opened his mouth to try and convince her, but the door opened. Blaise blinked. "Who's she?"

"No one!" Draco shouted. Octavia glared at him.

"Thou will stand down, Draco Malfoy," Octavia snapped. She turned to Blaise. "Blessed be, I am Octavia Gryffindor, daughter of Godric Gryffindor."

Blaise blinked, looking from Draco, who looked irate, to Octavia, who wore a regal smile. "As in his legendary vampire daughter?"

"You know that story?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Mate. It's in the earlier chapters of Hogwarts: A History." Blaise set his bags beside his bed. He extended his hand towards Octavia. "Nice to meet you. I'm Blaise Zabini," Octavia stared at the hand. "You grasp it." Octavia grabbed his hand uneasily. Blaise released her hand and Octavia let her hand drop to her side.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask for some ink, but if you don't mind, I'll just talk to your guest instead."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why me?"

"Were you really locked in a coffin? How'd you get out?"

"Yes I was; Draco's blood broke the seal on my coffin back in his first year."

"Drake, you've been hiding a vampire since first year!"

"NO!"

"I didn't approach him then because he was frightened. I didn't want to provoke any traumatic stress for him then. He's only known for two days."

"Ah, you're the reason he skipped yesterday, right?"

"I guess thou couldst say so."

Draco opened his desk and pulled out an ink bottle. He shoved it into Blaise's hands. "Go do your homework."

"Don't want to," Blaise said. "Octavia, maybe you'd like to join us downstairs? It can't be good being cooped up all day."

"Oh, I'm not cooped up at all. However, I shall take upon your invitation."

Blaise turned to leave. Octavia didn't follow.

"I think you're expected to lead her down there, Blaise," Draco said. Blaise turned and looked at Octavia's confused glance.

Blaise gave a sheepish smile and offered his arm. Octavia laughed. "How the times really have changed." She took Blaise's arm and showed him the way to escort a lady medieval style. Blaise smirked at Draco, who glowered, and walked down the stairs.

"I bloody hate you both right now," Draco murmured. He followed them downstairs.

"Everyone! Meet Octavia Gryffindor—_the_ Octavia Gryffindor—daughter of one of the school founders," Blaise shouted. The Slytherins stopped murmuring and stared.

"Why should we want to meet her?"

"Yeah, she's a Gryffindor."

"Which is true in many a sense," Octavia agreed. "I'm aware that my father and Salazar never really cooperated with each other as much as they should have but…maybe it shall be noted that Salazar was my Godfather."

"Salazar Slytherin," Pansy said, "was your Godfather."

"And Rowena and Helga were my Godmothers," Octavia said.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, Drake," Blaise laughed. "How'd a one thousand year old legend sneak her way into Hogwarts?"

"Uh…" Draco glanced at Octavia.

"I just walked in," Octavia said. The students laughed. Even Draco snickered.

"Really?" he asked. "That's it? You just skipped on in like you own the place?"

Octavia smirked. "I _do_ own the place." Everyone stopped laughing. "Honestly, how couldst thou _not _realize that? My surname really _is _Gryffindor."

"I think we've been had," Blaise muttered.

"No duh," Draco murmured. Instantly, the students began asking Octavia many questions, some that Draco found unfathomable. Half of the room went into an uproar learning the Muggles were first to appear, not Wizards and that every Pure blood family has at least one or ten Muggle or Muggleborn relative or relatives.

"It's how our race survived over the years and kept Squibs from coming up," Octavia explained. "Look at your family histories and I'll be shocked if every family here did not have at least one muggle relative."

"But what about blood purity?" a first year asked. "My parents are always going on about that."

"Bah!" Octavia snapped. "There is no such thing as a 'pure' bloodline. Absolutely none. I was Muggleborn and my father pure, but I was his daughter none the less."

"Didn't that cause trouble?"

"Nay, it did not," Octavia laughed. "In fact, my godfather, once he calmed down on my being of muggle descent, was rather accepting of me and always got away sneaking me sweets from the town."

"What's it like being a Vampire?"

Octavia took a moment to contemplate the question. "I guess it's strange at first, but one gets used to it after a while. But I'm still very much a child amongst Vampires as I was locked away in a stone prison."

"How'd you get out?" Millicent asked.

"Draco helped me," Octavia said. "He tripped over my coffin and his blood, being choice blood, broke the seal."

"What's that mean?"

Octavia took another moment to think. "I don't know. Many reasons maybe. Maybe it was because he was a child, or maybe it has to do with his lineage."

The questions kept coming until the sky began to lighten.

"Er, Octavia, I think you might want to get to bed," Draco said as the sun began to poke out. Octavia glanced out the window and stood.

"I enjoyed getting to know all of thee," she said to the room. "But Draco is right. I must excuse myself for the day." She turned to go to the boy's dormitory.

"No you don't," Pansy said. "You best stay in our dorm now. I don't trust the boys."

"What?! We're not _that_ perverted!" Blaise snapped.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him and led Octavia to the girl's dormitory. The rest of the students in the common room followed suit and went to bed.

* * *

And the plot thickens... :)


	7. Choice Blood

Chapter 6: Choice Blood

Draco laid on his bed, but couldn't go to sleep. He wondered if it was true that every pureblood family had at least one muggle or Muggleborn relative. Also, what exactly was it that made his blood "choice blood."

Getting out of bed, he sneaked downstairs and into the hallway.

"Draco?" He looked at his aunt. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing, Aunt Bella. We were up all night, so everyone's sleeping in today. We'll be alright come tomorrow."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and snarled. She brushed past him.

"Erm, where be Father?" _Crap! Not again!_

"In his study."

"Thanks."

Draco turned on his heel and strode down the hall.

"Did you just say 'where _be _Father'?"

Draco ran. He ran up the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom. He knocked on the study door. "Father, forgive my intrusion, but I have much to ask thee."

"Sure, but Draco, you're speaking in Old English again. I'll only talk if you speak in Modern English."

"Right. Sorry," Draco entered the room. "Sorry I barged in, but I have some questions."

Lucius nodded. "About your Vampire pet?"

"Just some things she said. Mainly about our ancestry."

"She said things about our family?"

"Not our family in particular, but more about every family in Slytherin having at least some Muggles in each family, though it might not be defined. Also about choice blood."

"Choice blood? You sure that doesn't refer to a Wizard's purity?"

"No. I don't think that has anything to do with it…Do you have the family tree with you?"

Lucius nodded. He stood and went to a closet. "Here, be careful with it."

"I'll just look at it in the classroom," Draco promised.

The poster was large. Draco found himself at the bottom. He traced his lineage upward. He stopped at a familiar name. "Mello?"

He looked closer at the line running vertical across. Sure enough, Malfoy was not the original family name.

Mello was.

The line above the Mello his finger had come to, Bartimaeus Mello, was quite clear in confirming Draco's suspicions. Choice Blood meant the blood of Augustan Mello.

"Dad," Draco called.

"You're not going to tell me you actually _found_ a muggle in our family, are you?" Lucius called.

"I think it's worse than that," Draco shouted. "We have Vampire Blood."

Lucius slammed the door open and strode over to where Draco was standing. "Where?" Draco pointed at Augustan Mello's name. "Merlin's beard…Draco…of all things I'd expect to find out about our family this is not one of the things anyone should know. A vampire lord from two thousand years ago?"

"Two thousand years? Well, he was around when Octavia was at school. And that was about a thousand years ago…give or take a few."

"Yes…" Lucius muttered. "What are the odds of him still living now?"

Draco shrugged. "Gryffendor hunted him for a while, but never found him. If I was to guess he's alive, I'd say it's a possibility of…say…a twenty five percent chance he's still kicking it at about two thousand."

Lucius nodded. "It's possible…Draco." Draco turned to his father. "Not one word of this to anyone. Not even your mother must know. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded. He knew the risks. There was no need to remind him. Families with werewolves are shunned on the account of one relative. Having a vampire in the family brought the same isolation.

It must have happened in the generation after Mello's—his grandchildren obviously changed their name to delude people into thinking they were of a different blood line.

Draco rolled the poster back up and handed it to his father. "I'll see you in the morning, Father."

"Not tonight?"

"Maybe. The whole house was up all night, so…yeah. Night."

"It's almost noon! And Draco, not one word of you-know-what to anyone."

"Yes, Father," Draco called back over his shoulder. Once back in the common room, he sat on the couch. If he really _was_ related to Augustan Mello…What would Octavia do to his family?

_She _is _angry at him. Probably hates him now. Would she want to kill me if she knew?_

Draco forced himself to stand and go to bed. He stared at the ceiling, clearing his mind. He didn't know when he finally fell asleep.

_Draco was in a room in the Three Broomsticks. He looked about, wondering why it looked so different. Octavia strode past him. She had to be about sixteen or seventeen now. He followed her up the stairs into one of the rooms._

_Augustan Mello was sitting at a chair lazily; his feet were propped up on the table. The windows were covered. He was sleeping._

"_Augustan," Octavia whispered. The eyes opened and instead of looking at Octavia, he looked past her, at Draco._

_Octavia's image vanished. "Well, what have we here?" Augustan asked, sitting upright. He stood. "A full grown Wizard now, are you? Draco Malfoy, was it? Technically your name should be Draco Mello."_

"_What do you want?" Draco snapped._

_Augustan smirked. "How about we meet? Tonight. I'll be waiting here in this room for you. We have much to talk about."_

"_Fine."_

Draco woke. The sun was beginning to dip down into the night sky. He showered and dressed, thinking all the while what Augustan wanted from him.

Whatever it was, Draco couldn't help feeling it had something to do with Octavia. He walked out of the common room with a few others who had gotten up for dinner. Some were complaining of headaches. Draco snuck away from those going to the Great Hall.

Heading out onto the grounds, he began to run. The sun was dipping lower into the sky, giving way to night.

It didn't take long to get to town. He entered the Three Broomsticks and strode over to the stairs, then jogged up them.

He turned right, as he did in his dream, he stopped at the second to last door.

"Enter," Augustan's voice ordered before Draco could knock. Augustan was younger than he appeared in Draco's dreams and Octavia's resonances. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd actually take my invitation."

"Get to the point," Draco snapped. "What is it you want?"

Augustan smirked. "You won't eat? You haven't done so all day. I've had this ordered just for you."

Draco stared at the meal on the table. Then he looked at the Vampire lord, "You won't eat?"

Augustan smirked wider, "I already have." He waved over to the bed. There lay a young witch from one of the other houses, a third year, Draco thought. He sneered.

"You're disgusting," he spat.

"She resembles her when I first met her. I think you know who I mean," Augustan said. "Octavia, that is. Sit, eat."

"I'm not hungry," Draco snapped. His stomach betrayed him. Augustan laughed. Draco grudgingly sat and stared at the food. It was everything he used to like—until Octavia's resonance took over him. He pushed the food away. "I came to talk. Not eat. Tell me what the hell it is you want to talk about."

Augustan blinked, his smirk vanished. It returned a moment later. "Very well." He sat across from Draco. "You released Octavia a few years ago."

"Unintentionally, but yes," Draco answered. "What of it?"

Augustan leaned back in his chair. "I wanted to thank you. Octavia does not know this," he stretched. "But she is my wife."

Draco blinked. He began to laugh. Augustan frowned. "You're _wife_? Don't you mean bride? Seriously, if she really is your wife, than why didn't you go to release her?"

Augustan overturned the table and grabbed Draco's throat. "You think I didn't try? That seal was meant to keep any vampires away—you, a descendant of mine—were the only one able to break the seal." Augustan thrust a hand in Draco's face. There were white scars running across his hand. "You see this, boy? This is the proof that I tried to release her. I tried for a hundred years to release her."

Augustan released Draco. Draco coughed and massaged his throat, breathing heavily. "And some brat who merely scratched himself on her stone prison was able to release her. What would you know of how I felt for that child?"

"You are definitely a pedophile," Draco accused.

"There's no such thing as pedophilia amongst the vampires."

"She was still a child when you met her."

"Yet I waited to make her mine until she graduated. I was willing to wait."

"And why did you? Why couldn't you just take her blood like you did that girl?" Draco pointed at the girl on the bed.

Augustan heaved a heavy sigh. "That was my actual intent when I first met Octavia. I was going to feast on her, but I found myself drawn to the child of Godric Gryffindor. I let her live, watching her grow and keeping a firm eye on the girl.

"The more I watched her, the more I realized I didn't want to kill her, but I did want her blood. I couldn't tear her from her father just yet. I learned of the familial piety between the founders and their blood children. I could not take her from her father just yet, but my longing for her grew.

"When she asked me why I had not kissed her, that was when I decided I'd wait for her to become a full fledged woman and no longer tied to her family. It hurt at times, being unable to take her as mine sooner, but I waited.

"I did not realize that she did not fear me because she was ignorant that I was a Vampire Lord. When I turned her, I was found out and forced to leave her be. When I came to collect her, I found her father had imprisoned her in _that _damn coffin."

Draco was transfixed. He didn't know if he ought to believe Augustan or not. "Pray tell, lad," Augustan continued, looking at him. "What would you do if you were me? Would you be able to spirit her away before being found out?"

"At least I'm trying to protect her," Draco snapped. "I could have said nothing and let my teachers and my father kill her. I'm not going to let some coward like you waltz into Hogwarts just to claim her—she hates you now, you know. Bloody hates you for turning her into one of your kind."

The back of Augustan's hand collided with Draco's cheek. "You're one to talk, boy," Augustan snarled. "Where have you ever been brave enough to do anything? Last year, I believe, didn't you attempt to kill the headmaster because your family was threatened by some Dark Wizard? It'd be very cowardly indeed to have succeeded merely to keep your life and the lives of your family. The brave thing to do would be to have died rather than kill a good man like that Headmaster."

"Then cowardice runs in the family, doesn't it?" Draco spat, standing. "You're just as despicable as I am, right? Well, I can tell you right now, I'm not letting you have her."

Augustan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Now _this_," he laughed, "is unexpected. Dear Draco, have you fallen for her as badly as I have?"

"I never said that," Draco shouted. "I'm not handing her over, not to you or anyone else."

"So you have fallen for her," Augustan laughed. "Pity, you're the last of my line. I'd hate to kill you over one woman."

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco snapped. "Not a Mello." He placed a hand over the girl's mouth. She was breathing. Draco picked her up and walked over to the door. "I'm not your descendant."

The door closed behind him. Draco felt clammy.

_I stood up to a powerful vampire, denied him what he wanted, called him a coward, and denounced my lineage connecting to his. _Draco swallowed. _I'm so dead._

Draco apparated with the girl in his arms to the gates of the school. He ran inside and carefully checked for the girl's house. A Gryffindor. How ironic.

However, he didn't know where to go.

With a sigh, he decided she'd have to stay in Slytherin House this night. He went to the common room. Everyone was up talking to Octavia again. They stared at the girl in his arms.

"Laura Tates?" a third year asked. "Why's she here?"

"Take her up to a bed, or something," he said to the third year girl. "Let her sleep for now."

The girl shrugged and, with two other girls helping, they took Laura to the Third Year's dormitory.

Octavia looked at Draco curiously. "What's wrong?"

Draco swallowed. "Augustan's in town." The room silenced. Octavia's usually calm look steadily went livid. "He and I spoke. I think I got him pretty mad."

"Pray tell," Octavia said levelly, "what doth he want?"

"He wanted me to bring you to him—I turned him down," he added at Octavia's snarl. "But I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"I will not see him! I wish never to have met him!"

"If it makes you feel better, I insulted him."

"I would have rather you killed him," Octavia snapped.

Draco began to feel angry. "Well sorry to disappoint, my lady," he growled. "I don't have any vampire killing equipment. I'll make sure to get them next time I'm in Diagon Alley—which won't be until after school ends! Hogsmeade doesn't have anything."

"Draco, can't you mail order?" Pansy asked, keeping hold of Octavia by her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, that'll go well with my dad," Draco snarled. "Hey, Dad, can I have forty galleons for a vampire hunting kit? No Dad, I'm not going to kill my pet Vampire—"

"PET?!" Octavia shrieked. "How dare you—"

Draco ignored her. "I'm going to kill her boyfriend, excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend. Yeah, that'll go well with him."

"Draco, what's got your knickers in a knot?" Blaise asked.

"I just stood up to a Vampire Lord and lived," Draco snapped. "I'm going to rant and rave until my nerves are calm. You got a problem with that?"

"Considering you just called a Vampire your pet, I'd say Augustan Mello is the last thing you ought to worry about," Millicent said.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco snapped. "That's it! Everyone but seventh years go to bed!" The room emptied quickly. Vincent and Gregory stared as though they had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is your problem?" Pansy shouted. "Okay, I can understand how meeting Augustan Mello can be traumatizing, but do you have to take it out on Octavia?"

"Would you rather me take it out on you?" he snarled.

Pansy backed off. Millicent glowered at him. "That was uncalled for, Malfoy. Take it out on a pillow or something."

"And now the feminist steps in."

"Draco, mate, really, this isn't cool," Blaise snapped. "Neither Millicent, Pansy, or 'Tavia did anything to get you mad. Here," he waved his wand and a wine glass appeared with red wine. "Have something to drink. Cool your head."

Draco took the glass and downed it in a second. He refilled it several times before he was completely drunk.

Of course, he was far from calm, but he at least wasn't lashing out at the girls. Now he was just sobbing. To the others, this was a huge improvement from before.

Octavia watched him curiously. "Am I really a pet?"

"No," Pansy said. "Of course not. You're more human than most vampires. Draco's just traumatized. Knowing him, he's still very much a child. Give him a moment to calm down a bit. By tomorrow morning, he'll be regretting what he said tonight."

Octavia stood and walked to the window. "Forgive me, but I must go hunt."

"Of course, we'll handle it for you," Blaise said. Octavia nodded, smiling. She vanished.

"Now what are we supposed to do with him?" Millicent asked, pointing at Draco. He had stopped blubbering, finally somewhat calm. Blaise sighed.

"Hey, Draco, mate?"

"What?"

"Let's get you to bed."

"Whatever," Draco stood, stumbling. Vincent and Gregory caught him and helped him to bed. "Tell Tavia sorry I called her a pet."

"You'll have to do that yourself, Idiot," Millicent said to his back.

* * *

well, Draco certainly has...shall we say...vampiristic qualities...pale skin...so on and so forth :) I figured there needed to be a reason for him to have been able to open Octavia's coffin, so here it is! Thanks for reading.


	8. Octavia's Story

Chapter 7: Octavia's Story

Draco woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Sunlight peeked through the draperies. Groaning, Draco forced himself out of bed.

"Here," Blaise said, handing him a vile. "Hangover potion."

"Thanks," Draco mumbled. "What bloody well happened?" Draco asked after drinking the potion. "I feel as though my heads been repeatedly bashed into a rock."

"You drank probably three bottle's worth of wine last night after meeting with Augustan Mello."

Draco winced. "I remember meeting him. It's not something I could easily forget."

Once he was feeling better, Draco joined the others going to the Great Hall. It was then he realized how hungry he actually was.

After eating, he and the others went to class. The day couldn't go slower. Little by little, Draco remembered the events after meeting with Mello and each time, he felt a pang of intense guilt.

When Lunch finally came, Draco sat between Pansy and Millicent. He wrapped his arms around them. "Sorry, girls," he said. "I was really freaked out. I didn't mean to yell at you—"

Draco felt their hands on his head and felt the pressure as they slammed his face into the mash potatoes.

"We forgive you," Pansy smirked.

"We just needed to get revenge first."

Draco used a finger to wipe off what was on his face and licked it little by little. "Nummy." Millicent and Pansy burst into laughter. "Now I'm at the mercy of another vampire…" His heart sank. Mercy was an understatement. It would be a miracle to win Octavia's forgiveness. He pushed his plate away, as not to repeat landing in the mash potatoes and laid his head on the table. "I'm doomed!"

"Don't worry about it," Millicent said. "I'm willing to help for a price."

Draco looked up. "Name it."

"Ten galleons."

Draco held up his money bag. "I'll give you twenty if you help me now."

Millicent smirked. "Done." Draco counted out the money and handed it to her. "I know you're not much of a Muggle fan, but I suggest learning some Shakespeare. Also, get a red rose. Be genteel, suave. This isn't just any girl here, Draco. This is a tenth century maiden, not just one of us. She'll be expecting some higher level wooing. Not just a simple apology like what worked with us."

"Not to mention, she'll expect you to act like a knight—she expects to be revered," Pansy chimed.

"You're not going to do a demonstration are you?" Draco asked.

"Would you like us too?"

"Tempting, but nah."

"Got it?"

"Woo her like a Shakespearian actor, get a red rose, and sweep her off her feet. Yeah, I think I got it."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it." Draco stood and left. He had no time for class! He had work to do.

Draco sat in the library and read through a few chapters of Shakespearian sonnets—at least what he could find. There were hardly any at Hogwarts, so finding anything relating to Shakespeare was quite rare…

Once he believed he had an idea of what to expect, he worked on a sonnet of his own.

Of course, Draco knew next to nothing about Shakespeare, so writing the sonnet was…shall we say…quite the challenge?

Once two hours passed, Draco slumped his shoulders and leaned back in the chair, giving way to defeat. He contemplated what he should do and decided that the best he could do would be to just give a grander heartfelt apology to Octavia.

He began to write again.

_I'm sorry. _He paused. It was a start, even if it was stupid. _I'm sorry I hurt you. I never would have said it if I was in my right mind. I was downright scared then and amazed that I stood up to him and lived. Octavia, if you want someone brave to protect you from Mello, I'm not the guy you want. I'm a cowardly Slytherin. So please don't expect me to run straight into the jaws of death for you or anyone._

_Octavia, I've done some very horrible things. I've tried to kill a man all last year and succeeded with the help of a teacher. I'm a lot like Mello. I _am_, I'm sorry to say, a Mello—don't ask me how, I just found out recently._

_If you want to find someone else to keep you safe from him, there are countless Gryffindors in the school who might be willing—_

He stopped. And he realized. Octavia had no one else to turn to. No matter how much of a coward he was, he was all she had.

Draco tore the parchment and packed his things. If it weren't for him, she'd still be in the coffin her own father put her in. If anything, the Gryffindors might crucify her—he doubted it, but he didn't think it'd be a good idea. They were a very quick-to-act bunch.

And he knew that the Slytherins were getting along with her quite well.

He stood and began walking back to Slytherin Common Room. Draco had not felt the resonance for a while, for which he was grateful.

Draco stopped at the wall where he would enter into the Common Room. He paused, wondering if it'd be wise to go in there at that moment and speak with the Vampire Maiden.

_No,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be wise. But I might as well go in and get it over with anyway. _Draco said the password and entered.

Octavia was nowhere in the common room. He headed to the boys' dormitory. He knocked on his closet door.

"What time be it?" Octavia said groggily.

"You don't have to come out, just listen," Draco said.

"Ah," Octavia sneered. "Here be my _tamer_."

"I know what I'm about to say might not be the apology you might expect or want, but just hear me out. It's true you've been called my pet, but I never thought of you like that. You're still a person, even if you're a Vampire. Before I met you, I thought that Vampires and Werewolves were something less than human. Animals even. But after having a werewolf for a teacher and meeting you, I learned that you're more human than even some Wizards and Witches.

"I'm sorry for calling you my pet."

Octavia was silent. Draco waited, dreading each moment that passed.

"What time be it?" she asked again.

"Er? It's almost three in the afternoon," Draco answered. "Why?"

There was another pause. The door to closet swung open and Octavia grabbed Draco's shirt and, with strength that was numerous times stronger than Draco thought possible, pulled him into the closet.

"Bit squished," Draco muttered. He glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Be silent," she ordered. Her eyes blazed like a red flame. Draco whimpered slightly when her hand touched his neck. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit.

Octavia kept a firm hold on Draco as she pressed her lips to his neck. Draco inhaled sharply when she embedded her teeth into his neck.

Draco relaxed after a moment, letting out his breath slowly. His eyelids began to droop. He felt himself drifting into the resonance.

_DON'T!_ Octavia's voice shouted at him, pulling him back. _Don't look into my memories, Draco. Not this time._

Draco's eyes opened and he felt his pulse throbbing against Octavia's mouth. "What's wrong?"

_I need you conscious this time._

"Why?"

_I just do._ Draco sighed and fought the urge to turn his head. He felt Octavia pulling him down to the floor of the closet. He obeyed, not sure what she'd do to him if he resisted.

She remained latched onto his neck a little longer before releasing him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" he asked, trying to sound comforting.

"I know thou art not him," she muttered. "I wondered why thou resembled him."

"Like who? Your dad?"

She shook her head. "Thou art kit and kin to Augustan."

Draco blanched. "You…"

"I saw it. All of what happened yesterday before you came back. I felt your fear," she hugged him gently. "Thou art very brave, Draco."

"I'm not brave," Draco said. "I'm not brave at all."

"Thou belittles thyself," Octavia said, sitting up. "Any other man would have trembled before him. You looked at him in the eye and dared not glance away. I thank ye, Draco. I am forever indebted to thee."

"No, you're not. I didn't even mean to release you. I was a first year then—"

Octavia silenced him with a touch on his cheek. "That does not matter. I am a Vampire, but as a Werewolf is still a Wizard, I am still a Witch. I am indebted to thee. Thou released me, saved me from the murderous intent of thy father and teacher—though their intentions be for the protection of the school—let me feed on thee when I was hungry, and now thou art protecting me from a Vampire Lord who is not only thy relative, but feared all over the world and across time. A Vampire Lord who disillusions himself into thinking that his love for me is enough to repay what he has stolen from me. I forgive thy outburst last night."

She withdrew her hand. The chilled touch still lingered on his cheek. Octavia turned away from him, pulling her knees to her chin. "He is insufferable."

Draco blinked. "Augustan?"

Octavia nodded. "Claiming that I am his wife—he has probably had many women whom he has called his wife over the years. Thou art living proof of that." She hid her face in her knees. "I am a disgrace!"

"Stop it," Draco hissed, grabbing her shoulder. Octavia looked up, slightly shocked. "You're dad was proud of you, right?"

"Until he learned I allowed Augustan to court me without his permission."

"I don't think Gryffindor wanted any of what happened to happen. If you knew that Augustan was a Vampire when you first met him, I doubt you would have gotten mixed up with him. Am I right?"

"Thou art correct."

"And you did very well in school, too—so says the legend."

"T'is true."

"What were you planning to do after you graduated?"

Octavia blinked and pursed her lips in thought. "Ah! T'is been so long, that I almost forgot! I had my heart set on taking over the school when Father and the others died. Twas expected of me." Octavia frowned again.

Draco watched her. "It's tough, I know. And the humiliation at not meeting your parents' standards are horrible. I know that. More than you might believe. We all do here in Slytherin. Our parents are very demanding. We have to marry in our class—that is, other purebloods—and we can't let those lower than us get the better of us. We all failed in academics in our parents' eyes because the most brilliant student to come to Hogwarts in a while just so happened to be a Muggle Born Witch named Hermione Granger. A Gryffindor. For us Pure Bloods, that's as humiliating as anything you could think of."

Octavia snickered. "Silly fool. Just be thyself and thy father will learn to let thee go."

Draco shrugged. "My parents may be better than some, but they're not that lenient." They sat in silence. Draco studied the Vampire before him. "I can see why he fell in love with you."

Octavia harrumphed. "He did not love me. Not truly love me. He lied to me."

"You know, I don't know if Augustan would agree. There's so little that I do know—just clips of your own memory." Draco adjusted his position. "How about you tell me what happened—from your own recollection in order."

Octavia swallowed. "Very well," she said. She adjusted her position and faced Draco from across where he sat.

"I was not thirteen years old, and had just come into my third year at Hogwarts, my Father's pride. I had gone to town on an errand for Madam Hufflepuff. She wanted me to purchase her wormwood for a potion she needed to make.

"It was snowing. And I was eager to get back to the warmth of the castle. As I was heading back, I was stopped by Augustan. I did not know who he was then. I bore him no feeling other than the general attraction one feels for one like him. And me as I am now."

She swallowed. "He invited to buy me a drink. I was young and foolish. I accepted. As we sat in the Three Broomsticks we conversed. I'm certain I was supposed to become a victim of his. But he did not touch me. I'm not sure why he did not take me to his room to feast on me, but he let me go.

"We met many times after that. What started as a casual greeting—most likely in order of him to make a quick meal out of me—turned into a friendship and not much longer, I had found myself at the mercy of his affections. As I had said, I was still very young and very foolish. I knew it was wrong, for a man who seemed to be as old as my father to love me, and I to love him, but my heart would not be swayed otherwise.

"I of course had suitors all throughout my time under my father's tutelage at this very school, but I was in love with Augustan. Despite this foolish, budding romance, he refused to kiss me until I had graduated. All that time, I thought he wanted me to be out of my father's nest before he took me to be his own.

"I waited eagerly for that day when I would finally be given my kiss. At times, studying and practicing magic was all that kept me from losing my mind and demanding my kiss sooner. I found myself at the top of the class by the time I was in my fifth year. I was proud of my work. My father praised me and doted on me more often. Augustan just kept telling me to do my best and graduate. Before long, but what I remember seeming like ages, I graduated."

Octavia closed her eyes. Her lip quivered. Her breathing went ragged. "I remember the night after I graduated, I saw Augustan walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest from my room. I treaded on the side of caution while leaving my room. As soon as I was in the court yard, I looked for Augustan again.

"I found him by a willow tree. He was looking at it, as though examining the tree would pass time while waiting for me. I called out to him. He turned to me and smiled. He congratulated me for becoming a grown witch. I thanked him and asked him if he remembered his promise. He did. He pulled me into the willow's protective curtain of leaves.

"I remember his words exactly—not a day has gone by in that coffin that I could forget them. When I first heard them, I was happy. Happy until I learned the truth about my lover. 'I love you. I need you. Octavia, spend the rest of eternity by my side.' Before I could answer, he tugged at the collar of my dress—this dress." She touched the collar of her velvet gown, never opening her eyes, tears escaping between the long black lashes.

"I would have protested and threaten to scream had I not then noticed that his lips were cold pressed against my neck." She rubbed the spot where she was bit.

"At first it was a gentle kiss, as though he were truly kissing me. I was beginning to feel the fright I should have felt when I first met him. But as soon as he began to kiss me, the gentleness became steadily more forward. I feared he would force himself upon me, so I began to struggle. He grip became steadily stronger. I felt as though my arm would break and he wouldn't care at all. I feared he would take what he wanted and leave me broken and helpless. He almost ripped the dress, but by some restraint, didn't. Just as I was about to scream for my father, he growled like an animal and bit me."

She grabbed her throat as if she was trying to ebb the feeling of Augustan's touch on her skin. With a large sob, she continued.

"When I did open my mouth to scream, Augustan had released me of his teeth and gave me the kiss I had dreamed of, but polluted the illusion I had of it. His blood, and mine, trickled down my throat. I could feel not just his satisfaction for my blood, but his desire—his lust—for me as he pinned me against the willow tree. I do not know if I am still a virgin. I have no recollection of being molested as such. I lost consciousness after he destroyed my vision of my first kiss.

"When I woke up, I was entirely turned and would become a vampire in a mere matter of days. I was, at first, confused. Then I remembered and I wailed—oh! How I wailed! I urged myself to go back to the school and confess to my father what I had done. I was certain at that time that my father would do all he could to help me regain my honor.

"First, I met with Master Slytherin, who had heard my wailing and came to investigate. Madam Ravenclaw happened upon us and Master Slytherin left me to her while he went to alert Father. She escorted me to Madam Hufflepuff. I was looked over by her and she discovered what had happened to me. She asked me if I knew this had happened. I told her I did. I would have explained then, but I was told to hold my tongue until my father came.

"He and Slytherin came what seemed like ages later. I was frightened of what would happen to me. Madam Hufflepuff gave my father her report. My father never frightened me so much until then. I had never seen him so furious! He demanded to know who bit me. A name, a description, anything."

She covered her eyes and her lips trembled.

Draco, tentatively, pulled her into an embrace. "You don't have to go on right now if you don't want to."

"No," Octavia mumbled, "I'll continue." She gulped air and leaned against Draco's chest. "I told him everything. From the time I met him to that very moment. At first, I believe my father was simply stunned." She touched her cheek. "His temper was terrible, I knew that, and yet he had never directed it towards me. At that time, he was so furious that I could not speak for fear of what he would do if I even opened my mouth.

"He shouted how I had disgraced his name, that I had ruined him. He said that he did not raise me to be made a fool of or make a fool of him. He never hit me before then. He was so angry, and I was terribly frightened. I don't know if he would have killed me then. He was restrained by Master Slytherin and I was guarded by Madam Ravenclaw and Madam Hufflepuff.

"I was taken to my room and locked inside by Madam Ravenclaw. I was told it was only until my father was calm. I hid in a wardrobe during that time, crying and mumbling useless apologies to nothing and everything.

"I don't know how long I sat there, but sooner than I would have liked, the door to the wardrobe opened and my father stared at me with more sorrow than I have ever seen on a man's face. He reached for me. I shied away; frightened he would hurt me again. But he simply took me in his arms and sobbed. I don't know how long we were there, sobbing for want of my folly. Eventually, our tears were spent and he told me that no matter what, he would avenge me. I did not know then that at that time he had planned to have me locked away—for all I know, he might have been sobbing for having to take responsibility for my foolishness. He told me that I will always be his daughter and that no matter what foolishness I did, he would love me forever.

"He said that someday I might be released. I did not know what he meant. I was about to ask him when the door burst open and some of my own classmates burst into the room, torches in their hands and they grabbed me. I screamed for my father to stop them, fearing they were going to kill me. My father did nothing but look away as I was dragged to the grounds and led into the Forbidden Forest."

Again, Octavia stopped and wiped tears away.

"Did they hurt you?" Draco asked. "You don't have to answer that. You don't have to tell me," he added quickly.

"N-no," she said. "They were told what I was and were fearful of what I would do to them should they attempt to hurt me. Or they were fearful of my father. No. They simply dragged me to what was supposed to be my final resting place. There was no apology for what had happened to me. No mercy, no pity. Only fear and disgust were directed towards me as I was put into that accursed coffin.

"I remember last the bright sun. It scorched me and I screamed. They covered the coffin quickly. I did not have the strength I have now then, so it was impossible for me to open it. I heard them lock the coffin. I heard wailing and crying—as though I had truly died to them and was no longer Octavia.

"For only Merlin knows how long, I could hear whispers barely audible to me as I gave way to sleep. All I could do was sleep. I was hungry, but could not get out. Eventually I learned to ignore the hunger. My sleep, occasionally, was interrupted and I would wake and push the lid of my coffin. It would not budge, but I could hear something—or someone—banging it. Sometimes a voice, a familiar voice, muffled by the stone, would call my name. After an immeasurable amount of time, the banging and shouting stopped and I could, occasionally, hear sobbing as though it were someone who truly mourned me.

"Then, by relief, they stopped and vanished. I was left to sleep for the rest of those years. I would be awoken on occasion when there were storms and loud shouting. They went from hope to a bother rather quickly, and I'd just urge myself back to sleep.

"Then, by chance, I heard running one night. I opened my eyes and listened. I heard something come over my coffin and I heard the clinking of chains. I decided to try the lid one more time. Surprisingly, it lifted quite easily. Everything was bright to me and hurt my eyes, but they adjusted quickly. I smelt smells I never fathomed before. One smell was that of blood, but I could not pin it then. I saw a boy with hair like starlight clutching his ankle. The sweet smell that wakened my great hunger came from him. But I also felt fear and I schooled myself long enough to know that I best not cause anything suspicious too soon. I waited and heard barking and talking. After waiting another day, I finally ventured out and let myself feed deep in the forest.

"Some time later, I took to venturing closer to the school and examining what happened there. I was amazed at the change of speech and dress. Everything seemed brand new to me. I watched and waited. Finally, I had to enter the school. When I did, I followed a student into Slytherin House and looked around. I watched thee, that night. Thou seemed frightened to me—the same smell as that boy. I wasn't sure, but when thou fell asleep on the couch, I wanted a closer look at thee, so I did, ignoring my hunger.

"And thou know what happened after that."

Octavia had ceased crying and now nestled quite comfortably in the closet. "Does that clear things up for thee?"

Draco nodded. "You don't have to beat yourself up over this anymore, Octavia," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I won't let them crucify you again."

The door to the closet opened, startling them both. Blaise stared at them. "Usually people go to a cabinet or something somewhere else. Not in their own dormitory."

"Don't be perverted, Blaise," Draco snapped. "That wasn't what happened."

"Well, you're on good terms again, that's all that matters. Have fun getting back pain, Drake." He closed the closet.

"Jerk."

Octavia sighed and moved away from him. "Thou meant it?" She asked him.

Draco nodded. "I'll do what I can to protect you. I'm not much, but I'll do what I can." Octavia hugged him.

"I thank ye, Draco."

Draco opened the door and they came out. He stretched, trying to get rid of the cramped feeling he had in his back.

Octavia sat on his bed and watched him. Draco smiled at her and headed to the Great Hall, his head spinning with what he heard. He was becoming a Gryffindor, vowing something he wasn't sure he could keep.

Draco did not realize that he was being watched by scathing, red eyes as he walked down the hallway alone.

* * *

okay...so...now we're getting into the heart of the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. A Chaste Kiss

Chapter 8: A Chaste Kiss

Two weeks went by uneventfully.

Every night, the Slytherin students would meet and converse with Octavia. The attitude towards half bloods and muggleborns began to become slightly brighter. There was, however, still much enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The relationship between Octavia and Draco was steadily growing. Everyone could see that there was a change between them and in Draco's behavior. He seemed to be distancing himself from his relatives and the need to please the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Most Death Eaters that had taken over the school were either indifferent or curious. But Lucius and Severus were growing steadily more worried as Draco's health seemed to decline and his attitude nastier.

On the last Friday of that month, Draco was called into his father's study after class.

Draco entered the room. His usually pale appearance was whiter, almost a light shade of blue. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was scowling almost as badly as Severus did when he was a student.

Draco sat across from his father and a minute passed in silence.

"How have your studies been, Draco?"

"Good."

"You've definitely been improving," Lucius agreed. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"How can I not be sure if I'm sleeping? Either I am or I'm not," Draco snapped.

"What about your pet vam—"

Draco stood and pointed his wand at his father. "Stop calling her that," he snarled. "Octavia is _not_ my pet anything."

Lucius stood and slapped Draco's hand away. "Tell me what has been going on between you and that Vampire, Draco."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

Lucius grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and dragged him to the fireplace. He tossed floo powder into the pit. "Malfoy Manor," he said, pulling Draco inside with him.

They whizzed past pit after pit until they arrived in their house. Lucius didn't bother dusting off. He called for Narcissa and forced Draco into a chair.

"What has gotten into you, Boy?" Lucius demanded. "Are you letting your p—your vampire drink from you? Draco, show me your wrists."

Draco raised an eyebrow and unbuttoned his cuffs and let his father examine his wrists.

The scar from where Octavia used to drink was mostly healed and showed no sign of her drinking from Draco recently.

The door opened. Narcissa entered, curiosity etched on her face. "Lucius, what is it?"

Lucius ignored her. "Your neck, Draco. Have you let her progress to your neck?"

Draco didn't answer, but glared.

"Lucius, what is this about? What's wrong with Draco?"

"I was going t keep silent since he asked me," Lucius muttered. "But it might have been a great mistake." He turned to Narcissa. "Draco is bound to a Vampire."

Draco stood and headed to the fireplace. Narcissa waved her wand and his legs locked together.

"I was just about to check his neck."

Narcissa nodded and had House Elves carry Draco to the couch. "Draco, look at me," she said gently. Draco turned away. His mother cupped his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "Why are you letting a Vampire have your blood?" Draco remained silent, biting his lip to keep from answering. "Draco, answer me." Draco bit his lip harder. Narcissa sighed and unbuttoned her son's shirt. His neck was wrapped in gauze. "So you have let this vampire drink from your neck."

Lucius watched and crossed his arms.

Narcissa stood. "Lucius, that vampire has to die."

Draco pulled his wand out at aimed it at his mother. "You won't touch her," he growled. "I'll kill anyone who'd dare. Even you, Mother."

Narcissa spun to face him and slapped him. "You'd dare speak that way to your mother?!" She shouted. "What has that Vampire done to you, Draco, to have turned you against your own family?"

Draco walked away. "I'm going back to school," he said, heading back to the fireplace.

"Draco," Lucius shouted. "Why did you let her drink from you?"

Draco stopped and turned to his parents. Their faces were lined with worry. He sighed. "I want her to drink from me." He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts."

Draco exited his father's study and headed back to Slytherin common room. He headed up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell quickly into sleep…

Draco woke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and glanced irritably at them. "I'm sorry, Draco, art thou ill? I'll hunt in the forest tonight instead."

"No," Draco mumbled, sitting up. "I'm fine." Octavia frowned. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed the gauze. "If you're hungry..."

Octavia shook her head. She took the gauze and wrapped it around his neck again. "Draco, you're sick."

Draco blinked. "No I'm not."

"You're warmer than usual and you're easily angered. Sleep. I'll be fine hunting. You're blood has been running thin, so until you're strength is whole again, I'll hunt."

"No," Draco protested. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sleep. I will be fine."

"But what if Aug—"

"He won't dare. Not now. I feel it within me. He won't dare attempt anything right now." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep and regain your strength."

Draco succumbed. He didn't hear her slip out the window. He did not notice the others come in and get ready for bed.

But before long, he noticed something not right.

Draco frowned and opened his eyes. Augustan sat across from him. Draco started and sat up. They stared at each other. "I could kill you right now," Augustan snarled. "But then they might try to kill her. Tell me," Augustan leaned closer to Draco. "Why are you keeping her from me?"

"She doesn't want to go back to you." Augustan pulled back.

"Would you let her if she decided to come back to me?"

Draco was silent. He didn't know. "She doesn't want to go back to you," he repeated.

"But _if_, in time, she did?"

Draco remained silent. Augustan sighed. He smiled; then began to laugh. "Tell me, Draco?" he said. "Have you fallen in love with her?"

Draco snarled. "And if I have?"

Augustan stopped laughing, but still smirked. "Then I might have to kill you, descendant or not, sometime in the future. Tell me the truth, Draco. Have you fallen in love with her?"

Draco removed the gauze again. Augustan examined the mark. "Does that answer your question?"

"It does," he said gravely. "You've given her your blood willingly all this time, but to have been bitten there. You really must have fallen hard enough to leave you slightly touched in the head. Have you threatened anyone who wished her harm?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. "My mother."

Augustan blinked. He laughed loudly. "That's brave of you. Not many men could stand up to their mother like that and get away with it."

"She slapped me."

"Oh?"

"That's nothing. It's worth it if I want Octavia. Unlike you, I'd die for her—"

Augustan grabbed Draco's throat and squeezed. Draco gasped for air. "Of all things! To lose the woman I love to some brat!"

_Draco!_

"I'd do anything for her!"

"S…s-o w-wo..u..ld...I."

_Draco!_

Augustan threw Draco like a ragdoll across the room. Draco slammed into the stone wall. "Impudent brat!" Augustan shouted. "What would you do if you were in my position? Would you be able to tell her the truth? Would you be able to tell a young girl whom you've fallen in love with that you are an animal? A monster in human flesh? Would you be able to tell her what you are without fear of her scorning you and fearing you afterwards?"

"I see how it would be difficult, but I wouldn't tell her like you did—I wouldn't turn her. If I were you, I'd have told her after giving her the kiss she dreamed of getting. I wouldn't have turned her until she was ready to be turned."

_Draco! Draco, wake up!_

Augustan hoisted Draco up by the shirt collar. "You know how easily I could kill you?" Draco glowered at Augustan, who tapped his sharp nails against Draco's cheek. "I could easily break through your skin and pull out your heart while you're still breathing."

"Vampires aren't that hard to kill either. If I had the right equipment, I'd have plunged a piece of wood in your heart without a blink of an eye."

_Draco! God damn it! _"Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes. He was wrapped in his sheets and sweating madly. The boys in his dorm were staring at him as though he was from another world. Octavia stood over him, her red eyes gleaming with worry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Blaise snapped. "Yeesh! We're all tired here, Drake. You could at least do us a favor and _not _lose your head."

Octavia glared at him. She turned back to Draco. "Art thou alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I'm fine," he repeated, cupping her cheek. Octavia stood.

"Fool," she snapped. "Next time, I might not be so merciful to wake you."

"Sure you won't," Draco slurred, smirking at her. Octavia snarled at him. "I'll go back to bed," he said, pulling covers around himself again. His smirk slowly vanished. If Augustan could attack him in his sleep, he was definitely in danger.

If Draco died, as Augustan said, Octavia would be in danger. And the only reason Augustan wasn't killing him was on Octavia's behalf.

But he certainly came close to killing Draco in his dream.

Draco laid in bed and thought. If he kept going against Augustan, he was sure to die eventually. Even if it wasn't for a long time coming, Draco contemplated the possibility of becoming a Vampire. He would still be much weaker, but it'd be easier to protect Octavia.

_No,_ Draco thought sadly. _She won't turn me unless she absolutely had to._

He sat up and felt his neck. The gauze was still in place. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. Octavia was reading on the couch.

"Thou should still rest," she lectured. "I shan't drink thy blood till thou art well."

"That's fine," Draco said. "But I have to tell you something."

Octavia glanced from her book. "Yes?" Draco sat next to her. "Pray tell, what is it thou wishes to speak of?"

Draco took her hand. "I love you," he said. Octavia blinked. She set the book down and waited for Draco to continue. "I understand you might be on guard of me now, after what happened between you and Augustan, but I need you to know that I'll never betray your trust. You've made me no better than a House Elf eager to please it's master."

Octavia giggled. "No, Draco. You are not a House Elf."

"I haven't finished," Draco said. "The point I'm trying to make here is that I'm at your mercy. There is only one thing I ask in return." Octavia tilted her head to the side. "Octavia, I want you to promise me that if anything should happen, you'll turn me into a Vampire."

She frowned. "Dost thou expect something to happen?"

Draco nodded. "Will you do as I ask?"

Octavia turned away. She nodded. "But only as a last resort," she said. "Only if there is no other alternative will I turn thee." She looked at him again. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word," Draco said. He cupped her cheek. "Every last word." He leaned towards her, intending to capture her lips, but she turned away. Shaking her head, Octavia stood.

"I feel the same," she said. "But please, Draco, I beg thee not to kiss me. I shall kiss thee when I am ready."

Draco, at first, was slightly stunned. But he nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "I can go with that." He stood and took her hand and placed a soft, chaste kiss on it. Octavia blushed. "Until then, I'll kiss your hand."

Octavia smiled. "Draco," she began.

"I know, I know: go to bed."

"I was going to say I love thee, but that too."

He laughed.

Draco headed back to bed and drifted off into a dreamless, easy sleep.

* * *

gah! a weekend of work! Thankfully, I still plan to post...thanks for reading!


	10. Attack

Chapter 9: Attack

Draco woke late in the afternoon, feeling much better. An owl was waiting for him to wake on his bedpost. It held out its leg and Draco took the letter. It flew off a moment later. Opening the letter, his good mood began to decline.

He would have to apologize to his mother soon, or he would be excommunicated by the Malfoy Family and the Black Family.

A written apology would be worthless to both of his parents, and therefore pointless. He'd have to explain to his mother everything—maybe even to his father—in person. He thought of what he'd have to say.

Speak politely, tread carefully, and act sincerely. Appearance would be a key factor as well.

Once he felt ready, he headed to his father's office.

"So, you came."

Draco held the letter. "I want you to be witness to what I will say to Mother. You should hear it too."

Lucius stood and they flooed to the Manor. Narcissa was resting on the lounge. She looked worn, ill, and terribly troubled. Lucius went to support her.

Draco sighed and prepared himself.

"Mother," he began, kneeling before her. He took her hand. "I beg your forgiveness. Perhaps you'll understand my actions after I explain why I threatened you."

Narcissa refused to look at Draco, but Lucius nodded, allowing him to begin.

"It is true that I have been bitten and marked by a Vampire."

He undid the gauze and showed the mark. "At first, I did not know that allowing a Vampire to partake in my blood would bind me to that Vampire. When I did, I figured I had already sealed my fate to her and willingly let her have more blood. At first, she drank only from my wrist," Draco showed the scar from where Octavia first drank from him.

"After about a week of having her in my care, I met with the Vampire that turned her. He's a very powerful Vampire Lord and I was lucky to have walked away unscathed. I was frightened, but refused to lose my calm until I returned to the school. I was enraged and lashed out at her and a few girls in my class. Blaise urged me to drink some wine, which I had been drinking since I first experienced the resonance from having my blood drained. After a few drinks, I was feeling slightly better, but still far from calm. I wasn't lashing out at her and the girls, which was an improvement. But it did not change the fact that I had insulted her. I went to apologize the next day."

Narcissa was watching him with cold eyes. Draco swallowed and continued.

"That was the first time she drank from my neck. I do not know how you and father will think of what I'm about to say next, so I'm just going to say it: I enjoyed that feeling of having her teeth embedded in me. When she finished drinking from me, I asked her to tell me how she became a Vampire. She did so. I regretted asking her to tell me, because she was in tears most of the time. I even told her she didn't have to tell me everything, but she went on. That was just about two weeks ago. Just last night, I was visited by the same Vampire Lord that turned her in my dreams. He was enraged that I had allowed her to drink from my neck. I was frightened still, but I knew I wouldn't let him have her."

Draco bowed his head. "When you said you'd have her killed, Mother, I know it was not because you were vile towards her—you don't know her. I understand that all you wanted to do was protect me, fearing that I might become a Vampire if I kept letting her drink my blood, right?"

Narcissa did not answer. Draco continued.

"I can't let you kill her, Mother. I can't. I love her." Draco stood. "I made Octavia promise to turn me into a Vampire if she had no other choice."

Narcissa blinked, her cold gaze changed to surprise. "Octavia?"

"His Vampire is Octavia Gryffindor," Lucius clarified. "The same legendary Vampire that was once the daughter of Godric Gryffindor."

"And you want to become a Vampire?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded. "You would risk our family name? Our reputation?"

"Maybe your generation would be condescending to it, but mine won't. Everyone in Slytherin met Octavia and have become very fond of her. Every student in my year had Professor Lupin for a teacher when we were all thirteen, give or take. It might change years of tension between the Werewolves and Vampires and us humans if given time."

Narcissa stood. She embraced Draco. "You are forgiven. But Draco, I fear for you. If you believe that you are safe with this Vampire, then I will trust you are right. If it must be, than it shall be." She released him. "Before you are turned, I want to meet this woman."

Draco looked at his father. He nodded.

Draco stepped away. "Very well." He and Lucius returned to the school. Draco went to change into his school uniform.

While heading to the Common Room, he began to feel watched. He glanced over his shoulder. There was no one.

However, the feeling only grew. Draco pulled his wand out of his holster and kept walking. While looking at a closet, he was tackled to the ground and pinned to the ground by a hand.

Augustan snarled at him, dressed in all black. "Where is she?" he demanded. Draco pointed his wand at the Vampire.

_Expeliarmus_, Draco thought. Augustan was hit dead on by the spell. He laughed—the spell had no effect.

"Did you really think you could disarm me?" Augustan asked, still holding Draco down on the ground. He picked Draco up still holding on to his head. "I wonder what would happen if I killed you now," Augustan snarled, bringing Draco close to his face. "I also wonder, what makes Octavia crave your blood. Of course, you won't let me taste you willingly."

Draco grabbed Augustan's cloak and, aiming a kick in the Vampire Lord's stomach, yanked off the cape. Augustan released him in surprise.

Draco dropped the cape and ran. Augustan chased after him and cut him off at the stairs. Draco skidded while turning and ran in a different direction. Augustan again cut him off and grabbed his throat. Draco punched at the Vampire, but his touch felt like nothing. Augustan pulled Draco closer to him and bit his shoulder.

Draco wanted to scream, but was unable to. After what seemed like hours of agony, Augustan released him and vanished.

Draco heard people running to him, but soon, he lost all consciousness


	11. The Memory of the Vampire Lord, Part 1

Chapter 10: The Memory of the Vampire Lord, Part 1

_The temptress licked her lips as she pinned Draco under her. He tried to release himself. If Diana came home while the Succubus was still atop him, she'd be enraged. But all attempts were futile._

_The woman pressed her lips to his throat and bit. Draco tried to pull her off him, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, he succumbed, forgetting who he was, where he was, and who he was with. The Succubus bit her lip and kissed him. Her blood trickled down into his mouth. _

_He didn't remember who she was. All he knew was that he had allowed her to drink him—and therefore bound himself to her. _

_He lost consciousness._

_When Draco woke, he felt ill. He started when he remembered what had happened. Diana wasn't resting beside him. He got out of bed and tried to remember what had happened._

_The Temptress had been a woman he had sent to prison a week before, he remembered. Veronica, he remembered her name being; a Daughter of Lilith and a very dark, evil Succubus. He looked for his servants. Every last one was dead. His searching for some sign of life became more urgent. At the entrance to the house, he found Diana._

"_Augustan," Veronica sang, wrapping her arms around him. "Come with me." Draco grabbed a sword and slashed at Veronica. She dodged with speed he would never be able to match. She forced the sword out of his hand and embraced him. "It's too late to fight against me. I've always been stronger than you. In just a matter of days, the strength you have with multiply." She licked his neck. "Ah, how warm you still are. Slowly, you will die. Come to bed, Augustan."_

"_Release me," he spat, ignoring the masculine urge protesting against him. "You had your vengeance. You've ruined me—my family."_

"_As true as that is, you are now mine to do with as I please. Don't fight me, Augustan," she purred, running her death cold hands along his skin. "I am your master now." She covered Draco's eyes. "You will obey me."_

"_No," Draco protested. His body wouldn't obey him._

"_You've no right to refuse me. If I must, I will make you suffer as you have never suffered." She scratched his neck where she bit him. Blood trickled down his neck and she licked it with her vile tongue. Draco, despite his better judgment, moaned._

_

* * *

_

yeah...it's a very short chapter...I didn't notice that until posting. thanks for reading!


	12. The Memory of the Vampire Lord, Part 2

Chapter 11: The Memory of the Vampire Lord, Part 2

_~Fifty Years Later~_

_Draco shoved Veronica down onto the bed. "Oh come now, Augustan," she purred, stroking his cheek. "Surely you aren't jealous of the boy?" Draco said nothing, but kissed her neck. "Aren't you hungry?" He shook his head, clutching at the folds of her dress._

_Veronica pushed Draco off her. "Not tonight, Augustan," she purred. "Tonight, Lilith comes. Hungry or no, it's best you feed even a little tonight."_

_The boy, a youth, lay covered in his own blood behind them. Draco glanced at the boy and snarled, even though he was dead. He was very possessive, he had learned, and was not willing to let Veronica toy with other men, no matter what their age._

"_Augustan, you made quite a mess."_

"_Why do you do this?"_

_Veronica blinked and kissed him. "Because it's fun," she giggled. "Tomorrow night, I promise you, we will join. Now get up and feed. Then make yourself presentable. We must be ready to gaze upon our Mother."_

_Draco obeyed._

_He had never met Lilith before. Veronica met her once. Draco followed Veronica to the forest where they would meet that night with the Queen of the Un-Dead. _

_They met with other of their kind on the way to the center of the forest, where Lilith would reside. At the sight of a grand tree, there rested a woman of unearthly white skin, hair the same shade and a gown of fresh white snow. Her lips and her eyes were bright red. Around her was a guard of wolves._

_When all who were in her presence gathered and bowed to her, she looked around and rested her eyes on Draco. Standing, she walked towards them._

"_You are trapped." She said to him. "You were forced into a position no greater than a slave." She raised him up. Draco looked into her eyes. She glanced away from him and at Veronica. "You killed his family?"_

_Veronica looked up, eyes wide. She struggled to keep her mouth shut. "Y-y-e-e-s-s-s." Veronica's mouth and voice answered against her better judgment. _

"_And yet you kept him alive to torture him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I hate him! I wanted to make him suffer!"_

"_For what? For venomous bloodshed caused by you? Because he detained you?" Lilith asked. She drew from her dress a dagger. _

_Veronica jumped up to make her escape. Draco grabbed her arm. "Veronica, stay."_

"_Are you an idiot?!" she shrieked. "I turned you in order to ruin you! I hate you!"_

_Draco blinked and sighed, smiling. "How I longed to hear those words. Thank you, Veronica. All this time, I thought I had fallen for you. Thank you for bringing me here. I wouldn't have woken from the nightmare otherwise." He turned to Lilith. "Mother, I will kill her."_

_Lilith smirked and handed him the dagger. "The heart is where to strike, Augustan Mello."_

_Veronica struggled against him, but it was futile. When he was human, he was a powerful man. As a vampire, his strength was beyond that of twenty men. He held Veronica close and kissed her mockingly before plunging the knife into her heart._

"_You are free, Augustan Mello," Lilith said. Augustan cleaned the knife and returned it to Lilith. "But unschooled. Lucia!" _

_A wolf stood and transformed into a girl of about twelve years old. "Yes, Mother?"_

"_I leave him in your care. Teach him well."_

"_Of course," Lucia bowed._

"_I am to be left in the hands of a child?" Draco asked, slightly perturbed._

"_Lucia may have the appearance of a young girl, but she is an adult at least one hundred years your senior. The child here, Augustan, is you."_

_The meeting went on until the early hours of the morning. Once Lilith vanished into the tree, the court meeting ended and Lucia approached Draco._

"_Come with me," she said. Draco followed her out of the forest. "Tomorrow night, I will assess your abilities and see what was not taught to you. If all she wanted was revenge than she must have been keeping you alive out of spite. You only know how to hunt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll find out more tomorrow." Lucia stopped at a house and opened the door. Draco entered. She followed. "I don't know how anyone could hate you, Augustan. I heard a lot of good things about you."_

"_Really?" Augustan asked. "I figured I was forgotten."_

"_The Wizard who was torn apart by a Succubus? No. You've made a mark on history. You're descendants are in hiding, but you're not forgotten. With my help," Lucia turned to look at him. "You could climb to the top. You'll never be able to replace Lilith, but I can make you my heir—in the event of my death, Augustan Mello will take my place in Lilith's Court."_

"_Can you do that?"_

"_Of course I can," Lucia said, smiling. "I a Vampire Lord. Next to Lilith, who is sacred, my word is law. If I say you are my heir—which I do—you are officially and legally my heir. No one can change that now." Draco followed Lucia deeper into the house. "Tomorrow, Augustan, you will learn what you were never taught."_

_~Seven Hundred Years Later~_

_Draco sat beneath the tree. Lucia was late. He glanced down both sides of the road and stood and stretched, yawning. As he was about t go and look for her, Lucia finally came. The black wolf that was Lucia nudged her head against Draco like a cat._

"_You're late." He said._

"_Forgive me, Augustan," Lucia said. "Lilith carried on longer than usual." Draco licked her face._

"_Of course, Lucia darling." They snuck into a village and began to hunt. Draco turned into a human, as did Lucia. They entered a house where two children lived. Both were girls. Draco sniffed each girl and carried away the younger sister. The girl woke instantly and tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by his hand. Draco pulled the girl out._

_He and Lucia carried the girl deep into the forest._

_Once they were a safe distance away from the village, Lucia bit the girl's neck and Draco drank from her wrist. Once the girl was drained dry, they burned the body and turned back into wolves._

_Draco and Lucia returned to their home. Lucia stopped at a door and stared at it. _

"_What is it?" Draco asked. Lucia bowed her head and touched her stomach. _

"_Why is it that Vampires cannot bear children?"_

"_You want a child?"_

"_For you," Lucia muttered. "I want a family to give you."_

_Draco picked up the petite Vampire and carried her down into the catacombs of their home. "I only need you, Lucia. You are my family now. If you want a child, than I shall try to give you one—"_

"_There is no possible way to have a child directly, Augustan," Lucia lectured. "Not without Lilith's blessing."_

"_I could turn a child," Draco said. "And we could raise it as our own."_

"_No—that is forbidden. No child under ten years of age is allowed to be turned. Lilith set that rule at the beginning of time."_

_Draco sighed. "Do you want a family?"_

"_Yes, but not at the expense of breaking that taboo," Lucia said._

"_Have there not been incidents of Vampires getting pregnant?"_

"_Only by the blessing of Lilith—I'm afraid to ask her for that blessing."_

"_Then I shall ask it," Draco said, kissing her hand. "Tomorrow we will go to Lilith and receive her blessing. If my wife wants a child, she shall have a child."_

_Lucia blushed. "You are quite untraditional."_

"_How so? You and I have been bonded as such for seven centuries now. I cannot call you my bride. You were a Child of Lilith before me. Therefore, I call you my wife."_

"_Fool," she said. Draco kissed her. "A great fool."_

_He kissed her again. Lucia returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_The door burst open. Lucia and Draco turned towards the intruders. Men pulled them apart and dragged them outside. The sky was brightening. Draco was thrust into a silver cage and howled whenever he touched the bars. The men dragged Lucia to a meadow nearby. The sun began to peak over the horizon. Lucia's struggling multiplied and she pulled their assailants in various directions. _

_They flew and hit rocks and trees. Draco tried to pry the bars, but they burned his skin. After giving up hope of release, he grabbed the cloak of one of the hunters and pulled it over himself._

_Helpless and fearful, he watched Lucia fight. Finally, they tied her between two trees and watched as the sun peaked over the horizon. She began to scream and her flesh began to scorch._

"_Lucia!!" Draco shouted. "Lucia!! Lucia!!"_

_She burst into flame. _

_Draco stopped shouting her name. He dropped to his knees and starred at the burning mass that was once Lady Lucia—his best friend, mentor, teacher, lover…his wife._

_The hunters turned to Draco and prepared to move the cage into sunlight. Draco growled at them. "I'll rip you APART!!" he shouted, kicking the bars. They broke. The men backed away. Draco kicked the bars again and they fell apart, allowing him to climb out. Fixing the cloak, he grabbed one man and dug his nails into the man's head._

_The other men backed away, fear stinking the air._

_Draco lunged at them and they scattered, some of them stupid enough to run into the house. Draco followed them and, one by one, tore them to shreds. _

_When night came, the whole area inside and around the house was covered in blood. Draco exited the house and looked at Lucia's corpse._

_Falling to his knees, he lay next to the skeleton and sobbed, holding it to his chest, stroking the skull. "Lucia…Lucia…"_

_He did not know how long he lay next to her. But when the moon was high in the sky, he stood and carried the skeleton, oh so carefully, with him to Lilith._

_He placed Lucia's bones before the Vampire Queen._

"_What happened?" Lilith demanded._

"_Vampire Hunters attacked us," Draco said. "I avenged her."_

"_And what do you want me to do about that? Do you believe I can revive her?" Draco didn't answer. "Augustan Mello, Vampire Lord," Lilith said, approaching him. "What were you going to come to me for this night if she did not die?"_

"_To ask your blessing for Lucia to bear a child for me."_

"_So you hope that I might be able to revive her to fulfill such a selfish thing?"_

"_Lucia wanted to have a child."_

"_It is still selfish. You avenged her." Lilith placed a hand on Augustan's hand. "My child, you have suffered much. I do not have that power—I am not Christ. I am not a god. I do not have the power over the living or the dead. Simply the Un-Dead. Augustan Mello, Vampire Lord, mourn our beloved Lucia—your wife and my daughter. Tonight, mourn her. Tomorrow, you will take her place beside me and will be recognized as a Vampire Lord."_

_Draco nodded, and began to sob again. Lilith petted his head, saying nothing, but being the loving mother that she was well known to be._

_

* * *

_yeah...it's a tad late. Oh well. Thanks for reading, everyone!


	13. The Memory of the Vampire Lord, Part 3

Chapter 12: The Memories of a Vampire Lord, Part 3

_~Three Hundred Years Later~_

_Draco hadn't fed in a while. He'd need to soon or else he'd go mad and attack passerby. A girl ran by him. She was on her period and her blood—it smelled so sweet!_

_He had come to Britain to gain his own territory. It hadn't taken long to get used to the difference in weather, but it was significantly different than Jerusalem or Rome._

_Draco nearly collapsed out of sheer longing for that scent. He wanted that girl. He followed her and kept an eye on what she did. Finally, she began to head the other way._

_When she began to walk past the pub, an inn known as the Three Broomsticks, he stepped in front of her and bowed. "Good marrow, my dear." He said. The girl frowned._

"_Forgive my rudeness, Good Sir," she began, "but I must hurry back to the castle."_

"_Oh?" Draco asked, stopping her again. "Are you a student?"_

"_Yes," she snapped. "And quite irritable at the moment. Please let me pass."_

"_Not without a drink, surely," Draco asked, taking her hand. "You look half frozen. Some butterbeer will without a doubt warm you up."_

"_I thank you for the offer, Sir," she said. "But I'd have to go back out into the snow after that."_

"_Ah? That is true. But I'll take you back to the school in my carriage."_

"_Thank you, again, but no." Draco kissed her hand, never breaking his gaze from her eyes. The girl blushed. "Maybe one…" she said. "But just one."_

"_You are a lady, most definitely," he said, leading her into the inn._

_His hunger grew, but the more he spoke to the girl, the more he couldn't take her. He learned that she was a student at the new school up on the hill, a castle of the name Hogwarts. She was the adopted daughter of one of the Headmasters, Godric Gryffindor. Her name was Octavia. She was in her father's house. She was muggle born. _

_And Draco wanted her. He told her about himself, albeit the fact that he was a Vampire—a Son of Lilith. After talking, she ran out of the pub and to the school. Draco ran after her. _

"_When may I see you again?" he asked. _

_Octavia bit her lip. _

"_I _will _see you again," He said. "I won't take no for an answer, Maid Gryffindor."_

"_I'll send you an owl when I'm allowed in town. You can meet me then," Octavia said. "But Sir Mello, I have to return now! I'm certain Madam Hufflepuff will be angry with me if I delay any longer."_

_Draco let her go. He captured another girl and drank her blood instead._

_~Five Years Later~_

_The summer had just begun. Draco walked along the forbidden forest at the school, waiting to hear from Octavia. He moved to the lake and looked at the willow tree. _

_He didn't know why he studied the tree, but he did._

"_Augustan!" Octavia called to him. Draco turned around and glanced at her. Her hair was down. She wore a velvet gown. She looked slightly out of breath. "You're here! I thought I'd have to send you an owl."_

"_You graduated already?" he asked._

"_I have!" Octavia said. She came closer. "Augustan, you promised me."_

"_A kiss, right?" Draco asked. Octavia nodded. "I haven't forgotten." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was so warm. So innocent. Had he ever been this way as a human?_

_He pulled her into the canopy of leaves and pinned her against the tree. Draco felt emotion he had not felt since Lucia overcome him. He smelt her, inhaling the intoxicating scent that defined Octavia's very being. This emotion was stronger than any he had felt before. "I love you," he whispered, stroking her arms. "I need you," his hands trembled. How he needed to hold her! How he needed to prove his love to her! How he needed to kiss her! How he needed to have her! "Octavia," he moaned. "Octavia, spend the rest of eternity by my side."_

"_Eternity?"_

"_Eternity," Draco said. He allowed his trembling hands to wander. _

"_Augustan," Octavia said. Her tone was far from longing, but Draco didn't hear it. He was excited. "Augustan, stop." _

"_No," he growled, pulling her collar down slightly and pressing his lips to her neck. She sucked in a breath and tried to run away, but he restrained her and pinned her to the tree. He kissed her softly at first. But her soft skin enticed him. He clutched at her collar as though it were both a nuisance and a lifeline. His other arm was wrapped around her waist. Octavia struggled futily in his arms, whimpering. _

"_Stop, please," she whimpered. Draco refused to heed her. She became limp in his arms. Tears were streaming down her face. "Augustan. Augustan, I'm begging you. Stop. I don't like this. I'm not ready for this."_

_Draco didn't answer her. He parted his lips and licked her bare skin before piercing her neck. He pulled her to the ground and, still latched onto her neck, laid on top of her. She still cried, her chest heaved slightly_

Don't go into the resonance, Octavia_, he told her. _Don't. I need you conscious. I need to hear you.

_She whimpered and he finally detached himself from her neck. Octavia tried to escape, but Draco wouldn't release her. "Animal!" she sobbed._

_For the first time that night, Draco was cut by her words. "Were I anything else, would you have me? I have lived for centuries, only a select few of that time I was alone. I've been alone for three hundred years before I finally found you. I've seen cruelty beyond your imagination. I could have killed you all this time, Octavia, and yet I could not."_

"_Let me go."_

"_No, dear child," he said, stroking her cheek. "I cannot let you go. I cannot stand by and live without you—do not ask me to leave you be and watch another man take you to his bed and bear his children. I will kill any man who would dare steal you from me."_

"_Let me go," Octavia sobbed. Draco laid his head on her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat._

"_No. I can't do that. From the moment you accepted to keep seeing me in secret, you were mine. You chose to have an _animal _court you."_

_He raised his head and bit his lip. He held Octavia's head in his hands and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. She was too devastated not to swallow. He released her and stroked her cheek. She slapped him._

_Though it didn't hurt, it enraged him. He released her and threw her against the tree. Octavia slumped to the ground. The sky began to turn pink. Draco ran back to the forest, where it was eternally dark. _

_For three nights he watched Octavia's room. On the fourth night, he saw Octavia being dragged out of the castle by various students. He ran out to save her, but was stopped by a red haired man, who pointed a sword at him. _

"_Augustan Mello?" he asked. Draco remained silent. The man was very angry, he could tell. "Are you, or are you not Augustan Mello?"_

"_And if I am?"_

"_Then I _will_ kill you here and now."_

"_What have I done to deserve your enmity?"_

"_You know full well what you did," the man snarled. Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_Godric Gryffindor, I presume?" Draco knelt. "I beg for your daughter's hand."_

"_You've already stolen it!" Gryffindor roared. "Why my daughter? Why Octavia?"_

"_I love her," Draco said. "I love her."_

"_Lies!"_

_Draco raised his head. "It's true!"_

"_If you loved her, would you have done what you did? All you love is yourself."_

_Draco stood and glared at the man. "Then I will have to kill you."_

"_Before you make any rash decisions, Beast, listen carefully."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes but held his breath. His eyes widened at the screams. "Father!" Octavia shrieked. "Father!"_

"_It's because of _you _that I have to do that to my own daughter!" Gryffindor spat. "Because of you!"_

_Draco lunged at the Wizard, aiming for his eyes. Gryffindor dodged and raised his sword over head—_

_

* * *

_so, here's another chapter just for you, my dear readers! And, yes, it's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry everyone, but for a while, I will not be posting any more chapters until maybe...Christmas since I'll be busy with the L and Sunako Christmas Special (Death Note and the Wallflower). In the meantime, please be patient and I will be finishing this story soon.

Truly,

Silverneko9lives0


	14. Awakening

hapter 13: Awakening

Draco opened his eyes.

"Ah, good," a Healer said, smiling at him. "You're awake."

Draco blinked and looked around. He was in some sort of hospital. It wasn't the Wing at school. _Am I at St. Mungo's? _He asked himself.

He sat up and his head felt fuzzy. He leaned over the bed and threw up. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Careful now, Love," the Healer said, easing him back down. "You suffered quite a shock."

Draco closed his eyes, feeling terribly nauseous. The healer left. A minute later, his parents and Professor Snape entered.

"Draco, thank Merlin!" Narcissa asked, taking his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"Draco, the Vampire that bit you, she's in confinement." Draco blinked, wondering what his mother was saying. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I couldn't imagine what betrayal you must be suffering."

"Octavia Gryffindor might be staked."

"Octavia? Why?"

"She attacked you."

Draco's eyes widened and he sat up again. "Not Octavia," he shouted, feeling his head reel, "Innocent. Augustan Mello." His head fell back on the pillow. "I was attacked by Augustan Mello," he said more calmly.

"Draco?"

"Octavia's innocent." He drifted back to sleep…

Draco learned the next day that he had been comatose for almost two weeks from a Healer. From Professor Snape, that Octavia was blamed even though she was valiantly protected by the Slytherin students, all vouching that she was asleep in your wardrobe when you were attacked.

"Of course, as most of them were in class during the attack, the validity of their claim was questionable," he said. "Unless you woke up and gave a testimony, Octavia would have been executed by the Ministry. Even though she's innocent, several members still want to kill her simply because she's—"

"Where is she?"

"Confined," Snape said.

"Where?" Draco asked.

"That's all I know."

Draco took a deep breath. "Who issued the order?"

"The Minister," Snape said.

"So the Dark Lord," Draco clarified.

"Yes."

"And the whole school knows about her now, right?"

"That is true. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I promised to protect her," Draco said. He looked at his teacher. "I need to protect her—not just from Augustan, but from everyone." He turned to his teacher. "Professor, please. Help me."

Severus blinked. He sighed and nodded. "Are you my son or Lucius'?" Draco tilted his head to the side. "Sometimes I wonder. Fine," Severus said, crossing his arms. "I'll help you. Again."

"Thanks. What do you mean—you and my mother…didn't…"

"No!" Severus shouted. "No, you just have some traits that I used to have." Severus nodded. "I'll help you. But," he said, "Only on my condition."

"And if that's not enough?" Draco asked.

"Then blame whatever happens to her on me. I've put my life on the line more than once, what's one more time?"

Draco nodded. "Thanks, Professor."

Severus stood. "You'll be released from the Hospital tomorrow morning at eight o'clock," he said. "I'll collect you at seven fifty. Be ready by then." He left.

Draco looked at his clock. Four PM. Only sixteen hours before his acquittal. He fidgeted. _I need to do something to keep me occupied until then, _he thought.

Draco looked about him. A man was staring at him curiously. "What?" Draco asked.

"What you in for, kid?" he asked. Draco blinked; then smirked.

"Well…"

Draco dressed and watched the people outside. Marty, the guy next to him, who was, ironically, a wizard vacationing in Britain from America, was snoring loudly beside him.

Funny thing was, he was a newly turned werewolf. When Draco asked how he could be so calm, Marty shrugged and told him that Americans didn't care. No one there knew where the purebloods began or where the muggleborns ended. No one would care if a werewolf showed up to work one day.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder.

At fifteen minutes till eight, he saw Severus walk through the entrance. Draco took his queue to sign out.

He walked down the stairs to the lobby. Severus was waiting. "Come on," he urged. "You're parents will be here in five minutes."

Draco jogged to catch up. Severus took hold of Draco's arm and they apparated to the ministry.

Entering the booth, Severus spoke to the telecom. Once the name tags were printed, they delve underground to the Ministry's main building.

"Professor," Draco began. Severus looked at him. "Do you know where you're going?"

Severus glanced away.

"You don't do you."

Severus ignored him. "Point me," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked, confused. Severus turned to the right. Draco followed him, still confused and progressively getting irked.

This repeated several times until they arrived to the lower levels of the ministry.

Severus stopped at a silver door. Draco looked into the window. Octavia was curled into a ball in a far corner of the room.

He pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora." The door did not budge. Draco tried various other spells. None worked. Pocketing his wand, he readied himself to ram the door.

Severus grabbed his arm; then he gripped the handle and turned. The door opened. "It's made of silver. That's all that's keeping her inside."

Draco never felt more like an idiot. He stepped inside. "Octavia?" She looked up and stared. "Are you ready to go?"

She lunged and embraced Draco.

"I hate to interrupt," Severus snapped, "but we're against the clock, here." He grabbed their shoulders and they all apparated back to the school.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get back to it. Lately, fanfiction hasn't been a strong suit for me. Especially where this story was concerned. Sadly, the ending isn't as smooth as I originally planned it to be, but this is not the end. Not yet. It will be up before the end of this week, though.

Silverneko9lives0


	15. Student

Chapter 14: Student

Severus led Octavia and Draco to his office. There, he handed Octavia a time table. "If you don't mind," he began, "I took the liberty to enroll you as a seventh year student yesterday. Tonight, you and Draco will be escorted to Diagon Alley to receive your text books, uniform, wand, and other necessary items."

"Professor?" Draco asked, somewhat confused.

"Vampires may not usually use wands, but some still do."

"Why?"

"She's been found out," Severus began. "If all other students, as the Slytherins have, are to meet her and befriend her, you'll have an easier time protecting her. Before I forget, Ms. Gryffindor," Severus stood and walked over to a shelf. He pulled down the Sorting Hat and handed it to her. "You'll have to put this on."

Octavia stared at it.

"What is it?"

"I—my father's hat," she exclaimed. "Why is it still here?"

"Put it on your head, Ms. Gryffindor," Severus instructed, "and you'll find out."

Octavia did so. For a long time, nothing happened. Finally the hat began to stir. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Octavia took the hat off and set it on the desk before Severus.

"Funny," Severus said. "I thought it would place you in your father's house."

"It would have, as I was when I first attended. But I don't wish to be parted from Draco," Octavia explained. "The hat made an exception." Octavia bowed her head. "It's father's voice."

Severus and Draco exchanged glances. "Well," Severus began. "You best head back to the common room."

"Just one more thing, Professor," Draco said. "How's she supposed to attend classes?"

"That's been arranged with Madam Malkin," Severus said. "Now get out of my office before I make you."

Draco and Octavia headed back to Slytherin House. Students heading to their next class would stop and stare at Octavia either curiously or fearfully.

No one dared comment or jest as they walked by. Draco took her hand protectively. Octavia blushed a shade of darker.

"There's no need to fear," Draco whispered. "They won't harm you."

"T'is not that," Octavia muttered. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen next. I still don't know what happened to you."

"They didn't tell you?"

"They assumed I knew."

Draco retold everything from going to apologize to his mother, being attacked by Augustan—Octavia was enraged at hearing this. Draco waited for her to calm down before continuing—the resonance he shared with Augustan during those two weeks, waking up in St. Mungo's, and begging Severus to help him save her.

They entered the Common Room. Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Vincent, and Greg greeted them eagerly. The lower classmen greeted them either eagerly or half heartedly, depending on what they were doing.

"We tried to convince them Octavia was innocent, but they wouldn't listen to us," Vincent said.

"I never thought about it till now, but I'm somewhat ashamed of the adults," Millicent snapped. "Judging someone just because their different."

"We all ought to be ashamed," Pansy agreed.

"Too bad Draco joined them."

"Snape's not too bad though."

"Professor Snape's a spy for one of Dumbledore's old gangs," Draco clarified. "He discussed it with me last year."

"Snape's a spy? What is he? A double agent?" Pansy asked.

"Pray tell?" Octavia asked, confused.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Which side is he really on?"

"_No _idea."

"What's a double agent?" Octavia snapped.

"Someone who says he works for one side, but really works for the enemy," Greg clarified.

"Cool."

"Snape's awesome."

"I like the free coffee side of him."

"What else did you learn about Snape?"

"He was told to kill Dumbledore by Dumbledore when the time was right before agreeing to help me kill him."

The group became silent.

"But then it's _not_ murder."

"Then what do we call it?"

"Assisted suicide, I think."

"Oh! I forgot—Snape enrolled Octavia as a student," Draco exclaimed.

The group silenced again.

"How's that gonna work?"

"He said to leave it to Madam Malkin," Draco said. "I have an idea of what he's planning, but overall, have we ever understood him any more than Dumbledore?"

"Other than that he's one of the best teachers ever?"

"Nope."

Octavia shook her head. Draco kept speaking of the teacher with vibrant animation. "I remember having such conversations about my father and his peers," she said. They stopped talking and looked at her. "Several times, our favorite would change. For me, I always liked learning under Madam Ravenclaw. She was primarily my favorite. Madam Hufflepuff was very sweet and kind. She never spoke harshly with a student. Master Slytherin could be a tad judgmental, but he was a lot like Professor Snape. You couldn't hate or love him. Strict, but caring in his own way." She paused. "Father was wild and always trying something new—especially if it would annoy Master Slytherin. He loved causing trouble."

"You must miss them dearly," Millicent said, tapping her shoulder.

Octavia nodded. "They were more than just teachers to me." She smiled at them. "They were my family."

Draco held out his arms to her. Octavia learned on his chest.

The room was silent for a moment.

"They two of are so cute!" Pansy gushed. Draco glowered. Octavia giggled.

"We have to go get your uniform," Draco said, taking Octavia's had and standing.

"Sure it's just her uniform?" Blaise teased.

Draco flipped him off. The rest of the seventh years laughed as they left.

"What manner of gesture was that?"

"A very rude one," Draco said sheepishly.

He coughed and led her to a fire place. "Do you know how to use floo powder?" Octavia tilted her head to the side. "I'll take that as a no." Draco said. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the pit, holding Octavia's hand.

"You step into the fireplace," he said. "Grab some floo powder," he showed her the dust in his hand. "And say your destination as clearly as possible. Ready?" Octavia grabbed his arm tightly. She nodded. "Diagon Alley," Draco enunciated. He dropped the powder and they vanished.

Arriving at Flourish and Blotts, Draco glanced at the time table set for Octavia.

Once the books were bought, they bought all the standard equipment she'd need:

A pewter cauldron, a wand holster, and a wand (a sixteen inch made of evergreen wood with a dragon heartstring core).

Madam Malkin, Draco could see, was both nervous, as were the others, and excited.

"I've never had the chance to use this kind of cloth," she said, taking Octavia's measurements. She even measured Octavia's hand—"For gloves, dear," she explained.

Octavia's specialized uniform wasn't much different from the standard Hogwarts uniform. Madam Malkin was quick, but precise.

"These will protect your skin," she said, handing the opaque tights to Octavia. "Made of the same materials as the gloves." The gloves covered Octavia's whole arms and shoulders and were connected by a turtleneck collar that Octavia could slip over her head. And the hat would be wide brimmed, which was different than most of the hats that were worn at school.

Other than this, the uniform wasn't much different than usual.

They left Diagon Alley just minutes before three o'clock in the morning.

"We never got that vampire hunting kit," Octavia stated when they returned to school.

Draco shrugged. "We can make something out of what we have available here."

Octavia followed Draco into the Common Room. "I never got to feed tonight," she mused quietly.

Draco heard her and unbuttoned his shirt.

"No—you were just released from the infirmary!"

"I don't care. If you need to feed whenever, I'm here." Draco embraced her. "I'm bound to you. This is what I'm supposed to do, right?"

Octavia gently bit his neck, at the base where it joined the shoulder.

"You don't know when to stop," a voice growled. "Don't you boy?"

Draco ignored it.


	16. Change

Chapter 15: Change

It felt like Hermione Granger had come back and switched her house to Slytherin.

It also felt as though all hell had been let loose.

Owl after owl swarmed the school, demanding that children return home before anything concerning Octavia happened "again."

Most students had come to like Octavia, so they defied their parents and stayed. Sometimes, parents would come and drag their son or daughter out of the school kicking and screaming.

The Death Eaters didn't care. Some, such as Aunt Bella, would look for opportunities to catch Octavia off guard. Others didn't dare attempt to anger her.

One weekend, Octavia and Draco flooed to Malfoy Manor for the agreed meeting.

Narcissa allowed her family and Octavia to make themselves more presentable. All the while, she spoke to Octavia.

Draco did not know what they spoke of and this worried him. If his mother did not like Octavia, who was to say she wouldn't try to kill her in the future?

His worry, he was relieved to find, was merely paranoia. Narcissa and Octavia came into the dining room, chatting as though they were old friends. Draco and his father stood when Narcissa and Octavia entered the room. Narcissa took her place beside Lucius; Octavia was presented a seat next to Draco. A house elf placed their meals before them. For Octavia, he gave her a bronze goblet and pitcher.

"I took the liberty to order some blood for you. Muggles usually give blood for those in need, but your kind usually owns these blood banks."

Octavia thanked her and took a sip. "Very good. What kind of blood is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Human blood is unique in comparison to animal blood. Flavored, so to speak."

"Really?" Draco asked.

Octavia nodded. "Thy blood has a lingering taste similar to sugared lime. This blood," she set the goblet down, "tastes similar to chocolates."

"And animal blood?" Lucius asked.

"It tastes like the animal it inhabits."

During this conversation, Narcissa held her face in her hands. She looked up, "Octavia, how does school differ here than in the past? I'm sure learning styles have changed."

"They've changed most definitely. Not only in conduct, but dress, appearance, even speech. If I'm doing terribly, it is due to the barrier between my language and thine."

"We speak the same dialect," Narcissa said, waving her hand. "It can't be too difficult to understand."

"T'is easy enough," Octavia said, raising her glass again. "But still different from one thousand years ago."

"Most definitely," Narcissa agreed. "Time truly has changed."

"I've something to ask thee," Octavia said, sipping the blood. "Some of the teachers at the school are called 'Death Eaters' behind their backs." She set the goblet down. "Pray tell, why is that?"

"Death Eaters!" Narcissa repeated. "Draco, you did not tell her?"

"It's not something I really want to discuss with anyone," Draco admitted. "At first, it was cool, but now…"

Narcissa exchanged looks with Lucius. He unrolled his sleeve and presented a skill and snake tattoo to Octavia. "Show her, Draco."

Grudgingly, Draco did so. "My father and I are Death Eaters. A Death Eater is a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin."

Octavia blinked. "Heir of…" She started to laugh. "That's funny! Draco, the heir of Slytherin was decided years before this Lord Voldemort was even born. Before I met Augustan. The heir of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor was long decided to be the first born of each blood line. That is, the first to have a child and that child would be the heir to all four. Me."

The Malfoy's stared.

Octavia sipped. "There _are_ legal documents at Gringotts. Each of their own children would receive some kind of inheritance, but the first born would have the responsibility of leading the school."

"But the monster in the Chamber of Secrets…" Draco began.

"Oh? The Basilisk? That's a different heir." Octavia blushed and bowed her head. "So _that's _the heir this Voldemort is. A blood heir."

"He's not the nicest bloke. Somewhat twisted," Narcissa snapped. "T'is a shame we didn't see it soon enough."

"A murderer and muggle hater. He's been after one of my classmates for a very long time," Draco added.

Octavia kept her head bowed. "I apologize for my mistake. Pray, tell me more about this Voldemort."

So they did. Octavia listened silently, drinking the blood in the goblet. When they finished, she set the goblet down. "This is no idealist, as you have described him," Octavia said to Lucius. "This man is a monster."

"You got that right," Draco agreed. "He looks like a snake—really! He's got no nose or ears. His eyes are red, almost as red as yours, and his tongue's slit. Why would anyone slit their tongue?" he set his wine glass on the table. "And he's unearthly pale. It's not right."

"That's not what I meant by monster," Octavia muttered. Lucius and Narcissa were stunned. "Muggle or Magical, a human is a human. Forgive my forwardness," Octavia said, "but you're following a madman."

"Not a word of this to Bellatrix," Narcissa said to Draco and Lucius. "If she hears you, Octavia, you could die."

"Spells don't work. Madam Lestrange maybe handy with a wand, but she's a weakling."

Lucius and Draco snickered. Even Narcissa smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you stopped me and Severus from killing her, Draco. It'd be a shame to lose such an opinionated creature with enough gall to insult your aunt."

Draco glared at his father. Octavia rested a hand on his shoulder and he took it.

"Good Merlin," Lucius laughed. "You've gone to the other side, Draco!"

Narcissa stood. "Octavia, I am very thankful that I had met you. Take care of my son."

Octavia blushed and nodded. Draco stood and he and his father escorted Narcissa and Octavia to the drawing room where they spoke of other things.

Sunday night, Draco, Octavia, and Lucius returned to the school.

"That went very well," Draco said when they were out of earshot.

"It went very well indeed," Octavia agreed.

Draco took her hand and kissed it. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Third year girls watched them jealously.

They entered the Common Room and Draco headed to bed while Octavia went to hunt.

"So," Blaise said, laying on his own bed. "How'd it' go with Octavia and your mum, Monsieur le Victomte?"

"Come again? Vicomte?"

"Talked it over with Millicent. Remember the time she read through some Muggle books just to get her parents mad?"

"Yeah."

"She said you and Octavia remind her of some characters in one of those books. Er…Phantom of the Opera, I think she said. Millicent says you remind her of some count bloke she really didn't like."

"Please don't compare me to stories I know nothing about," Draco laughed.

"How'd your mummy take to 'Tavia?"

"Better than expected. I thought there'd be a feud or something. Mother seemed to almost forget that Octavia was a Vampire."

"Damn!" Blaise exclaimed. "Draco! You might as well propose to her _next _weekend."

"That's _way _too fast for me."

"So says the guy that started dating a vampire after three weeks knowing her."

Draco shrugged. "I guess I can't help myself.

Blaise shrugged. "Well, I can't say I'm not a little jealous. It must have been difficult telling her."

Draco blinked. "A little bit, but it sort of just came out. Why?"

Blaise laid on his back.

"Ah—Milli, right? Or is it a new girl now?"

"No. Still Milli."

"I've been telling you since third year, Mate. Tell her. Worst case scenario, she refuses and goes out with Vince or Greg. Or she accepts and ends up having to beat you up for some sexist joke like always and leaves you to die in a dumpster."

Blaise snorted. "Well, well, look who got all smart about relationships."

"I'm still saying you should tell her."

"Good night, Romeo."

The lights dimmed and Draco fell asleep.

_Draco glanced about. He could see nothing but grey. He felt nothing but the cold._

"_You are a descendant of Augustan?" A richly coated voice purred._

"_Yes," Draco answered. A woman—all white, save for her eyes and lips—came to him._

"_You are also his rival."_

"_Yes. You—you're Lilith, aren't you?"_

"_You know me?"_

"_I shared a resonance with Augustan. He—I think he was trying to give me a warning or something. He landed me in St. Mungo's!"_

_Lilith smiled. "I was wondering why my son had been angry as of late. Tell me, Son of Mello—"_

"_Malfoy," Draco snapped._

"_Malfoy," Lilith corrected, smiling wider as though she was not offended. "Who is this new maiden Augustan has become devoted to? A human?"_

_Draco blinked. "You don't know? You're the Vampire Queen; Mother of all Vampires. Shouldn't you know that one detail?"_

"_One would think so," Lilith agreed. "But Augustan was a skilled Occlumens in life and his defenses in his mind grow stronger with each passing generation."_

_Lilith wrapped an arm around Draco and led him further into the fog. "He fell for Godric Gryffindor's daughter, Octavia," Draco said._

"_So it wasn't just a rumor. Go on."_

_Draco told her all he knew. Lilith frowned in thought as he spoke. "Does he still love her?"_

"_He wouldn't be trying to kill me if he wasn't."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It is then for her to decide. If she loves you, she will choose you. If not, she will choose Augustan. You and he may still fight while she decides. However, I might as well warn you: Augustan is more selfish and possessive than you believe possible. He will—"_

"_Not hesitate to kill?" Draco interrupted. "Yeah. I saw it."_

_Lilith turned to leave._

"_I have a question of my own!" Draco called. The Vampire Queen stopped and looked at him. "Augustan told me once that there is no such thing as pedophilia among Vampires. But he was in love with a twelve year old—Lucia."_

"_Lucia was two hundred when she and Augustan met. He is right: a Vampire cannot be a pedophile. At the same time, he is wrong: they are. As you have seen in his memories: the appearance of a Vampire is deceiving. Lucia was turned at the age of twelve. Augustan at the age of forty. But they were born two hundred years apart, just about. You cannot fall in love with a Vampire and not have the possibility of that Vampire being at least a century older than you. Now I must let you wake up. Someday, Draco Malfoy, we may meet again."_

Draco woke groggily to the steady drumming of rain.

Grudgingly, he forced himself out of bed and joined Blaise and the others in the bathroom.


	17. The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 16: Seven Deadly Sins

Draco had difficulty concentrating that day. Octavia, as usual, awed the teachers with her knowledge of the past and wisdom.

All in all, he was tired. Of all Draco could fathom, meeting Lilith, even in a dream, was _not _comforting. He even worried that the Vampire Queen would try to have him killed for his attitude towards her. Draco laughed at the growing possibility that the hat had misplaced him. He was certainly acting as stupid as a Gryffindor.

He doubted that Octavia knew about the Vampire Queen. But even so, he wondered what the Queen wanted with him. She didn't seem so terrible as he had thought before.

Draco thumbed through a book he found in the library. He didn't know much about the book, but he kept thumbing through it. So far, it seemed pretty safe.

Draco stopped at a page almost in the middle of the book.

The title of the chapter was:

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

Draco stopped paying attention all together and read.

_The seven deadly sins are seven strong emotions that are usually said to be negative for humans. Each sin is a version of derivative of a similar human emotion. For example, lust is the sexual perversion of love._

_The seven deadly sins and their original emotions are such:_

_Gluttony—Hunger; Lust—Love; Envy—Jealousy; Wrath—Anger; Greed—Possession; Pride—Pride; and Sloth—Comfort. _

Draco looked up from reading. _Thank Merlin its History, _Draco thought. The class was more animated than usual as Binns and Octavia were arguing over…something. Draco wasn't sure.

He returned to the book. Yawning, he skimmed the pages following, but only skimmed—he only paid attention to the more detailed definitions that followed for each sin.

_Gluttony is better described to be the need for excessive eating or over doing…_

_Lust is the sexual perversion of love or romantic feelings…_

_Envy is extreme jealousy of a person or persons…_

_Wrath is intense or extreme anger that is near impossible to sate…_

_Greed is a want for more than one already has; an unfulfilling desire for more…_

_Pride is the most common and possibly the deadliest of the Seven Sins. Pride is both self confidence and a desire to strive forward no matter what the cost…_

_Sloth is extreme laziness and comfort; the desire to do nothing…_

Draco glanced up again just when the rest of the class gasped.

"What happened?" he whispered to Blaise.

"Binns actually got a name right!"

"Octavia's?"

"Yeah. What? Were you not paying attention?" Draco showed him the book. "Wicked." Blaise took out some parchment and began to write.

"What are you doing?"

"Those seven sin thingies, I wanna make a list of people we know who have them."

Draco shrugged.

"Gluttony…hate to say it but Vincent and Greg fit that." Draco laughed.

"Lust…ooh…that's tough."

"Big list…we'll get back to it. Envy. I'd say—"

"You."

"What?" Draco hissed.

"You're jealous of Potter. You just don't want to admit it."

Draco shrugged. "The Weasleys all have wrath. And pride."

"Agreed," Blaise said, writing it down. "Greed's also tough."

"Pride…"

"Potter. And Granger."

"Potter?"

"He's no saint, Drake," Blaise whispered. "If he's got anything, it'd definitely pride."

"Sloth is…"

"Vincent."

"He's a _bad _boy," Draco muttered. Blaise snickered. "Okay, Lust and Greed. Augustan Mello for both."

"Octavia's old boyfriend?"

"If you saw his memories like I did, you'd say the same."

"I'm also putting you with greed, Drake."

"Put yourself with Lust."

"What?"

"Millicent…"

"Fine—but I'm _not _lusting for her." Blaise finished the list. "Anyone we're missing?"

"Teachers!" Draco said. Blaise snickered. "Aunt Bella's with Lust."

"Ouch."

"You don't want to know."

"Ron Weasley's gluttony."

"Abbott's Envy."

"What about Octavia?"

"Definitely wrath."

Draco winced. "Be nice to her, mate."

"She's fun to tease!"

"True…"

"You and she both have pride."

"I'm a horrible person," Draco sighed dramatically.

"Pansy…she's not listed yet."

"St. Parkinson."

"Mr. Malnourish! Mr. Zucchini! That is enough!"

Draco and Blaise looked up. Binns was fuming. The students, Octavia included, were giggling madly.

"Class," Binns growled, "is dismissed."

Once he vanished, names were shouted out for them to add to the list.

"Snape? Definitely pride and wrath!" Millicent shouted.

"Draco's dad's greed!"

"I always wondered why my dad laundered money," Draco joked.

"Master Slytherin's greed to!" Octavia chimed.

"What about the other founders?"

"Father was pride. Madam Ravenclaw was gluttony—she could be a tad neurotic—and Madam Hufflepuff was…um…oh…add her with Pansy in the saint column."

"You're all jerks!" Pansy laughed.

The group roared with laughter.

The bell rang and they filed out of the classroom.

The Slytherins returned to the common room in good spirits.

"That was mean, guys," Millicent chuckled. "Truly, it was."

"No one cared," Blaise said. "Besides, the truth is supposed to hurt."

"You're still jerks," Vincent agreed.

Draco and Blaise shrugged. "The Golden Trio ain't here," Blaise said.

"So it's _our _turn to shine," Draco finished.

Octavia linked her arm with Draco's. "Silly fool," She chided, leaning against him.

"Get a room!" Pansy snapped.

"Go Draco!" Blaise cheered.

"So," Millicent chimed. "When's the ceremony?"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted.

"Come off it, Romeo."

"Way to go, lover boy!"

Draco grabbed Octavia's hand and ran in the other direction. The catcalls still followed, but at least the others didn't run after them.

Draco stopped at the Room of Requirements. "We can hide here for a while."

"In my old clubhouse?"

Draco glanced at Octavia. "Clubhouse?"

"Not even the founders know I created this room."

"Octavia, everything about the school you know about it just surreal."

Octavia shrugged. A door appeared before them and they entered—the room was styled like a medieval sort of bedroom.

"When I was angry, I'd come here just to get away," Octavia said, sitting on the bed. "Sometimes I'd be here for minutes, other times, hours. Sometimes I'd be gone long enough to worry my father. The house elves were in contract with me. They were allowed to come bring me food and clothes, but never to reveal my whereabouts."

Draco sat next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Were you bothered by what Blaise and I did during class today?"

"No," Octavia said. "It did not. I actually found it quite fun. I've never done anything so fun. Even one thousand years ago."

Draco snorted. "Wow. The Middle Ages," he joked.

"The most fun I had then was when I went unicorn hunting with Father."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It is now, but then, Unicorn blood and hair were poached. We went for Master Slytherin."

"You adjusted rather well for being in a coffin all those years," Draco teased.

Octavia shoved him. "Silly fool." Draco pouted, rubbing his shoulder. Octavia leaned against him. "I love thee," she muttered. "More than thee couldst ever know."

Draco wrapped his arm around her.

"If thou doth not face injury before the age of twenty, wilt thou allow me to turn thee?" Octavia asked.

Draco petted her head. "Yes."

In the shadows of the walls around them, a red eyed woman smiled.


	18. Farewell to Sunlight

Chapter 17: Farewell to Sunlight

There had been no sign of Augustan since the attack a month ago.

Tension was running high; and there was a rumor that the long missing Golden Trio would be returning to Hogwarts before long.

Draco had not been visited by any vampires in his dreams and controlling the resonance was getting easier as time passed.

His relationship with Octavia was envied by other students. Why? He didn't know.

Draco and Octavia shared what the Muggleborn students called a Victorian Romance. It wasn't that one desired the other. Draco knew that quite well. At the same time, however, the vampire maiden still seemed so very fragile; still reluctant to open up that part of her. Draco didn't want to risk breaking her trust in him.

As May began to fade into June, it became harder for Octavia to attend classes, yet she persisted. Sometimes she would be supported to make it to the next class and drink extra blood from Draco, leaving him tired and unable to concentrate as much as Octavia.

Not only was Octavia showing symptoms equal to the flu, she was beginning to be emotionally, mentally, and physically drained.

Finally, Draco decided that it was a terrible idea having Octavia join the others in class. Not that it wasn't in the first place, but now it was getting quite ridiculous!

After one particularly tiring day in which Octavia passed out, Draco strode to the Headmaster's office.

"Bloody Marauder," Draco spat. The gargoyle began to move and he jogged up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. He banged on the door. "Snape!" he shouted. "Open the door! I need to talk to you."

The door opened and a particularly livid Professor glared at Draco. "What," he hissed, "is so important that you'd interrupt a meeting with the Dark Lord?"

Draco ignored him—there were bigger threats to him than Voldemort—and pulled his teacher out. "Withdraw Octavia from her classes."

Snape blinked. "Come again?"

"It's hurting her health. Suspend her or something. At least until she's better."

"_This_ is the important thing you wanted to _talk _about?" Snape shouted. "_This _is more important than the D—"

Draco slammed his mentor against the wall. "I have a two thousand year old vampire out to kill me and _you're _worried about some low time _wizard_? Just do as I ask. Please."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just add it to my Last Will and Testimony." He reentered the office. Draco headed back to the common room.

He needed to sleep. For the past month, his anemia had increased drastically the more Octavia needed to drink. As he descended the stair case leading to the ground levels of the common room, Draco's head began to reel. His vision blurred and he grabbed the rail for support. The staircase began to move.

Draco eased himself down onto the step and put his head between his legs and gulped air. It was the most he could do for himself at that moment.

_Draco?_ Octavia's voice echoed in his head.

_I'm alright. Just a little bit dizzy. I'll be back soon._ He thought back.

Controlling the resonance brought about the ability to communicate with her through telekinesis. It was quite handy, Draco believed.

_I'll come get you._

_No! Octavia, you need to rest. I'll be back soon._

She was gone. Draco groaned and rubbed his forehead. He didn't want her to strain herself more than she already had to. He forced himself to get up just as the staircase had changed position. Draco found the irony hilarious, and chuckled darkly.

Draco walked down the stairs, supporting himself on the railing. He had just gotten to the landing when Octavia showed up, covered entirely in a cloak. "I thought I said not to worry about it," Draco snapped. Octavia ignored him and embraced him.

"Thou art feverish again."

"Draco muttered under his breath. "Again?"

"Yes. Again."

"I could say the same for you—I talked to Professor Snape. He agreed to withdraw you from classes until you're better yourself. I don't want you pushing yourself till your better."

Octavia sighed and released him. They walked back to the common room, side by side. "I am stronger than thee believes."

"I know that, but you passed out today—I'm worried about you."

They stopped at the wall into the common room. "Vintianale," Octavia said. The door materialized and they entered the common room. "Now to bed," Octavia said. Draco gladly did as she said. Octavia followed. While Draco climbed onto his bed, Octavia locked herself in his wardrobe.

"I'm still wondering why you didn't take over the closet in the girl's room."

"They offered, but I have become quite accustomed to thy wardrobe that I can't seem to sleep anywhere else."

"I thought girls didn't really like the smell of us guys."

"True, at first the stench was quite nauseating, but not so much anymore," Octavia laughed.

Draco snickered and fell asleep…

That night, he woke again and sat up. His eyes were dry and his nose was plugged up. _Damn!_ He thought, _I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing. _Draco grabbed his wand and conjured tissues. He began to blow his nose. _I hate getting sick._

He stood and tiptoed to the wardrobe door.

"Octavia," he whispered.

"Over here," she snapped. Draco turned to the window; Octavia was climbing into the room. "I went to hunt. What's wrong?"

"Just wondering how you're holding up."

"Back to bed. Now."

"But I can't breathe."

Octavia pushed him onto the bed. "T'is a fever," she said. "Thy skin burns. I blame myself for your ailment, Draco. However, thou must rest. I will go make a fever-reducing potion for thee."

"Now?" Draco asked weakly, trying to sit up.

"Yes. Now. Until I return, try to rest. Breathe through thy mouth for now."

"That's troublesome though," Draco whined. Octavia kissed his forehead.

"Sleep as best thou can. I shall be back soon." She left. Draco lay in bed, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth. Occasionally, he yawned. When the congestion became unbearable, he'd blow his nose.

"Drake," Blaise muttered after an hour, "Go to the hospital wing."

Draco ignored him and lay on his side, away from Blaise.

Another hour passed until Octavia returned, holding a goblet. She sat on Draco's bed and he sat up, taking the goblet. He drifted into a deep sleep and he began to feel much better.

Octavia leaned over his sleeping form and kissed his forehead before returning to the wardrobe…

Draco stayed in bed for another two days before Octavia was certain he could move about. Though Draco was certainly feeling better, he was still less energetic than usual. Even sluggish. Octavia never returned to classes afterwards.

The last Hogsmeade weekend of the year was a stormy day. Draco and the Slytherins stayed in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and talking.

"What do you expect the Trio to do when they get back?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pansy snapped. "They're going to get rid of You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not too worried about the final battle between Potter and the Dark Lord. I'm more concerned about when Augustan's going to move again."

"Wow—a death eater in a neutral position—this is rarer than seeing a guy fold his clothes!" Millicent joked.

The group laughed. Draco shrugged and took another swig. "I guess I've been acting off for a Death Eater for the last couple of months."

By noon, the group decided to leave.

A cloaked man approached them. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Draco stood and stared at the man. "I've word from my master."

"Your Master?"

"Augustan Mello," the man said, holding a letter out for him to take. Draco took the letter and the man left. Draco opened the letter and scanned it.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked.

"Octavia," Draco said, crumpling the letter. "He wants to duel me tonight at the willow tree on the side of the lake."

"Wow. Maybe he's more serious about her than you think."

"He wants to kill me without getting her blamed. I need at least one of you guys to stay with her so that you can second her alibi. Blaise, come with me."

"Right. Wait…what?"

"I want you to be my second."

Blaise sighed and nodded. "Fine; I'll go with you. But I'm not too keen on fighting a Vampire."

"Nor am I," Draco agreed. "But what other choice do I have?"

Thunder cracked overhead. The group jumped. "Draco," Blaise growled. "For your sake, we better live this so I can kill you later."

Draco didn't answer him. Draco and Blaise went to a Weapon's store furthest from the school named Excalibur. Draco bought a dagger and a sword, both laden with silver. Blaise bought the brother set and they returned to the school, carefully hiding the weapons as best they could at the willow (they had little chance of sneaking them into the school).

Octavia rested in the wardrobe, so Blaise and Draco watched the clock anxiously. To pass time, they attempted to do homework and play wizard's chess.

Finally, Draco and Blaise returned to the willow tree. Two men were at the trunk, examining one of the swords. It was the man from before and Augustan. Augustan tossed a sword to Draco. "Pick it up," Augustan snarled.

Draco did so, handing his cloak to Blaise. Augustan unsheathed his own sword.

The man had them stand apart a few paces. Augustan flicked a coin and they prepared their stance. Draco's brain wracked itself for techniques. He was novice.

The coin fell to the ground and Augustan lunged. Draco, somehow, sidestepped the Vampire and parried his sword. Augustan kicked Draco in the stomach and Draco gagged. He fell, clutching his stomach.

Augustan too the chance to attack Draco again. Draco rolled away and stood, his arm still wrapped around his middle. Draco let go of his stomach and held his sword with both hands in front of him.

"Draco!"

Draco and Augustan lunged at each other. The swords crossed and blood spilled.

Draco dropped his sword and Augustan withdrew his. Draco cried out; blood spilling out of his wound and his mouth. Augustan stepped aside, cleaning his sword.

"You're a terrible fighter with a sword," he snapped. "You should have fought with a wand; at least the stronger spells might have done a little damage to me.

Octavia ran to them and caught Draco. Augustan stared at them, taken aback. "Thou art a bloody fool!" Octavia shouted at Draco. "Thou art a bloody idiot!" She cradled him. Draco tried to speak, but his tongue was thick in his mouth.

Octavia bit her lip, blood trickled down and she kissed him. Draco swallowed, unable to do anything else. Her blood…it tasted sweet. He didn't know how to describe the taste. It was something he never tasted before.

She released her lips from him and picked him up.

"Stay away from me," she growled. Draco's eyes closed, certain she spoke to Augustan. He drifted to a deep sleep.


	19. Footsteps

Chapter 18: Footsteps

Draco woke and looked around. He was in the Room of Requirements. The windows were shaded. Octavia sat at the vanity, brushing her hair. Draco stood and approached her. She didn't acknowledge him getting up.

"Octavia?" he asked. She set the brush down and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, standing. She embraced him. Draco wondered when she had felt so warm before. "I was afraid it wouldn't work—I'm so glad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dost thou not remember?" Octavia asked. "Thou were skewered but Augustan not two nights ago. I turned thee to save thy life."

_So that's why she's warm_, Draco thought. "And Augustan?"

"He relinquished his hold."

Draco blinked. "He did?"

"Thou were fast asleep. But as thou drifted to sleep after I gave thee my blood, I…spoke…to him. Augustan was not pleased—he tried to take thee from me as thou slept. I told him that if he harmed thee, he would find me dead the next night by thy sword." Draco frowned. "He backed away from me after I threatened my own life and asked me how I had come to hate him so. I told him all I felt of him. I could see his heart break on his face, but he merely bowed to me and said, 'if thou art disliketh me so, than I have no choice but to leave thee to he who rests in thy arms.' He and his servant left after that. Blaise took the swords and buried them at the foot of the willow tree and I took you here so you could regain your strength."

She released him.

Draco allowed himself a moment to let this information sink in. _I'm a Vampire. Augustan gave her up to me just by talking to her. But I'm a Vampire…_

"How much longer until my powers are at its peak?"

Octavia shook her head. "I do not know."

Draco looked at the mirror. His ice blue eyes were no longer blue, but steadily changing to red. Currently, they were orange. He bore his teeth at his reflection and his fangs had already come in. _Can't be much longer now_, he thought.

Draco stepped away from the mirror and looked at Octavia. "I thought Vampires don't have reflections."

"We do, but not to the human eye," Octavia said. "T'is faint in their vision."

"Ah." Draco sat on the bed. His mind was reeling with thoughts varying from how he was going to finish school to what a strange world he had woken up to: a world he had openly embraced the moment he allowed Octavia to drink his blood.

"Thou art troubled?" Octavia asked, sitting beside him. Draco shrugged.

"Not really…" _but it wasn't expected. But at the same time, I did ask her to turn me in case something like that happened. I should have…_"I should have prepared myself for this outcome. I asked you to turn me in case something happened and there was no other choice that you could think of. I'm not upset—just really, really shocked."

"Then thou art troubled," Octavia said, embracing him. "At least you made the decision for this fate, unlike I did. Draco, thou art a hale man. And times are changing. Thou art the beginning to a new, accepting generation. Do not despair as I and my father despaired."

Draco nodded. "However, my parents aren't of that generation and many more are still getting used to that idea."

"And there be the cruel fate—revolution comes with strife, but after strife ceases, a new era can open up and begin. Thy mother and father are proud of thee. I have seen it that night I met them."

Draco laughed. "Proud of me? Right, not once did my father mention how proud he was of me. Nor has my mother. How would this be any different?"

"I have wondered that many times myself while trapped with only memories to keep me company. No matter what I believed, I always reminded myself that there were occasions where my father was very proud of me and that maybe I'd be released some day and allowed to at least live a life away from here if there was no other choice. I never believed that I would have lived one thousand years to see this bright and beautiful future."

Draco sighed.

In the distance, he could hear the screams of students who had defied the Death Eaters and he shuttered. He had no idea what to think of what was going to happen. If possible, he'd cut off his hand that bore the Dark Mark and fight alongside Potter.

Just two years ago Draco never would have dreamed of going against the Dark Lord. He was expected to join Voldemort, to follow Voldemort, and to serve Voldemort as long as he lived. Draco bit his lip and yelped.

Blood oozed out of the pinpricks and he hastily wiped his mouth.

He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was still so very tired. He felt Octavia stroke his head.

What was so beautiful about this era?

It wasn't as though much had really changed. In some ways much had changed, but there were still men like Voldemort, women like his aunt. That would never change.

Draco opened his eyes and glanced around the room trying not to attract Octavia's notice too much.

Thoughts trickled in and out of his mind.

Finally he made a decision. "I need to speak with my father," he said.

Octavia blinked. "Why for?"

"Why else?"

Octavia sighed. "It's still daylight, Draco."

"I'll take a cloak."

"But—"

"Stay here, I'll be back soon. I promise," Draco said. He kissed her forehead and grabbed a cloak before leaving the Room.

He strode down the hall quickly, careful to keep the cloak over his head. Students stared at him, but kept out of his way. He knocked on his father's door.

"Enter," Lucius' voice called.

Draco opened the door. He kept the cloak on, since sunlight tended to pour in from every direction. Lucius was sitting at the desk, writing (or grading, Draco wasn't sure what). "Father?"

Lucius looked up and stared at Draco. He returned to the paper in front of him. "Take that ridiculous thing off. It's just me."

"I can't do that."

Lucius stopped writing again and glanced up at Draco. "Did you…"

"I did."

Lucius stood up and approached Draco. "Look at me." Draco stared straight at Lucius. Blue met orange-steadily-going-red. Draco smiled, bearing inch long fangs at Lucius. He relaxed his jaw muscles. Lucius touched Draco's cheek. Draco pulled away from the sheer touch of his father's hand on his cheek.

"It's hot," Draco exclaimed, rubbing his skin to numb the heat.

Lucius sat down. "Why did you decide to turn now?"

Draco looked at his father and debated what he ought to tell him. "I was dying," he said finally.

Lucius glanced up, startled. "From…"

"Not from blood loss. Actually yes it was blood loss, but I was stabbed. I wasn't dying from Octavia drinking my blood. I was challenged to a sword duel with Mello about two days ago. Octavia stopped the duel after I was wounded and turned me. I just got up an hour ago, or two hours, I guess."

Lucius rubbed his forehead, fighting a headache. "I guess being killed speeds the process up a bit, but dear Merlin! I knew this might happen, but still."

Draco turned to leave, feeling awkward around his father.

"Draco," Lucius said. Draco turned to him. "What do you plan to do about the final battle?"

"Do we even know if it will be the final battle?" Draco asked. "Maybe it will be—it'll certainly be decisive. But," He looked at his arm. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it just yet. I'll let you know."

He left.

The hall was empty, but Draco felt something coming. He stopped and looked behind him. There was nothing. He reached out his hand.

He heard a slight gasp, but the walking continued, even though he knew he heard something. Draco snickered. "Potter, Granger. I don't know if Weasley's with you, but whatever you do, put a silencing charm on yourselves. You're really loud."

They removed the cloak, staring at him. Potter was holding Weasley back.

"How'd you hear us? We did use a silencing charm," Granger asked.

Draco blinked. "Oh…I guess my hearing's also getting better or something then."

"What? You get bit or something?" Weasley snarled.

Draco shrugged. "Something like that," he muttered, walking away.

"You're not going to stop us?" Potter asked. Draco shook his head.

"Not my concern."

Draco walked away, leaving the Golden Trio in great confusion, but he was more worried about what he would do now that he was no longer truly tied to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

He knew his aunt wouldn't hesitate to kill him if she knew he decided to leave the Death Eaters, but he had no true ties to them anyway.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue—one hundred years later

The Vampire Council gathered under the tree, like a commune of wolves. A white wolf knelt on his haunches. A black female beside him, licking her paws. The Queen of the Un-Dead sat at the roots of the tree, her black nails tapping at the tree.

She waved her hand in the air. "Hunt." The wolves, including the two aforementioned, stood. "Draco, Octavia, stay." The others bounded off, leaving the white and black wolves behind. They transformed, becoming two youthful lovers. "There are hunters coming this way. Draco, I want you to apprehend them. Kill them."

"What will that do? They are insignificant. Let the humans deal with them."

"True, there are those who have come to accept us as we are. But we cannot take any chances. I order you to kill them."

Draco frowned, not enjoying the idea of taking a life. But what could he do against a direct order from Lilith? He transformed into a wolf again and sniffed out the vampire hunters.

He found their camp before long. They were wizards. Draco dug his paws into the earth and studied them carefully. When their backs were turned and unaware of anything, he jumped. Swiftly and silently, he knocked them out. Leaving one conscious, he transformed again.

"Vampire!" the man shouted, reaching for his wand. Draco seized it and tossed it toward the tent. "Beast! Let me go! I'll cut out your heart—if you have one!"

Draco snarled, baring his teeth at the man. "You've no heart. We are living in peace with your people. Grow up. Or perhaps you want my jaws to find your neck?"

The man's fear stank. These were gutless cowards holding onto old traditions. Draco threw him, aiming to leave and let them live, but Lilith's command kept him from leaving. Unless he wanted her to control him, Draco would have to obey willingly.

The road to peace between humans and vampires and werewolves was hard and paved with blood. But there is no road that is not.

* * *

Like I said in chapter 13, the story wasn't going to have a great ending. Writer's Block for this story was really bad, so I figured I might as well end it and get it over with. But hey, at least it's finished.


End file.
